


The Heart of the Matter

by OddmentsandTweaks



Series: A Treasured Collection [8]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Ahkmenrah gets VERY ANGRY, Angst, F/M, Gen, Larry Daley is not paid enough for this, Larry is a damn good dad too, Larry is a very good friend, Lewis and Clark are protective brothers to Sacagawea, Memory Loss, Mild Injuries, Museum as a family, Sacagawea gets VERY UPSET, Star Wars is watched, The men are awesome too!, The museum exhibits are awesome to each other, The women of the museum are awesome, pizza and chocolate are consumed, some mild cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddmentsandTweaks/pseuds/OddmentsandTweaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be a normal, quiet Monday evening in the Museum however something seems to be wrong with the 26th president of the United States...</p><p>A story in which Teddy is odd, Lewis and Clark are brothers, Ahk is unsettled, Larry has amazing people skills and Sacagawea finds out exactly what her bear means to her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An ominous beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry I've taken this long to update, I've been wrestling this chapter for ages! 
> 
> This is a story mostly from Sacagawea's perspective, with the others chipping in here and there! There is a little cursing towards the end of this chapter so you have been warned!
> 
> This chapter has been very kindly Beta'd by Reidluver who is both awesome and entirely lovely for listening to me warble for hours about all the exhibits!

If you had asked Sacagawea last week what exactly it was about Theodore Roosevelt that made her heart quicken, that made her feel like she was the luckiest woman on the planet every time he took her hand, that made her knees feel weak every time he leaned in for a gentle kiss—she honestly couldn’t have said.

Now, after everything that had happened, she knew exactly what it was that made him the man she loved completely and irreplaceably.

It had been a normal Sunday evening.

It was usually a quieter night in the museum, since Saturday night was always the party night or when something else big happened. It was one of the few nights of the week Nicky could come visit since it was hardly fair to demand a young boy to follow their nightly patterns when he had school in the morning. Friday nights he usually caught up with Ahkmenrah, did any homework he needed help with and played with the exhibits. On Fridays he was usually in bed by midnight, tired after a long week of school. Saturday nights however, he was usually bouncing with energy until at least 3am.

Sundays were of course a school night so no visiting for him. Sacagawea always thought Ahk looked rather despondent on Sunday evenings, especially early on. She’d never bring it up but it was clear he missed Nicky. He was the only person Ahk was comfortable acting his real age around. She liked watching their friendship grow; they were good for one another. Ahk had a lot of wisdom to share and Nicky was skilled at getting the pharaoh to relax out of regality. Sometimes their roles were reversed as well and both were clearly growing from the experience. Ahk was certainly finding his feet here and Sac could see Nicky growing into a fine young man.  

She had spent part of the evening chatting to Ahk and Anna before she headed back to find her bear, leaving Anna teaching Ahk more Dutch. Sac and Teddy had planned to settle for the later part of the evening and watch a film together. It was still rather a novelty, sitting down to watch a performed story on screen. Larry had collected several such performances stored on shiny discs he called DVDs. They’d picked a story called _Robin Hood_. He was one Teddy’s heroes as a boy and Sac was rather interested in learning folk tales from other cultures. The fact there was a lot of archery too only made it more appealing.

They settled comfortably on the sofa together. Sac was bootless, curled up to a gloveless and hatless Teddy with Jean-Baptiste nestled sleepily between them. It was an exciting enough adventure; plenty of action, the archery wasn’t too terrible and the hero won the hand of his lady. Sac smiled. Teddy had rather done the same for her, when he pushed her out of the way of Cecil’s stagecoach.

She been admiring him for years stuck behind her glass; at the purpose he set himself, and that he always seemed to be doing something. But if she was honest, she was also rather captivated by his appearance. That easy smile and once, just once, years ago she caught a glimpse of his eyes, bright blue and so very full of warmth. The thought of them had kept her going for a very long time.

They dozed off, nestled together in the dim light of the room. Teddy fell asleep first, arm wrapped about her with their fingers intertwined. It was funny, thought Sac, that the others had never seen Teddy sleep before Larry started at the museum. Probably because he was too busy trying to keep order. As modelled exhibits, they didn’t need to sleep, unlike Ahk who had at least once been a living human, but they could if they wanted to. Anna said it was because Teddy was now at peace with her. Sacagawea had been deeply flattered by the thought that her presence brought as much peace to him as it did to her.       

She settled against her bear, enjoying the peace between them and taking comfort in his solid form. As she listened to the sound of both of her men breathing easily, Sac drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

***

Monday night began as usual.

Sacagawea felt the glow of life blossom in her chest, flowing like a warm bloom and flooding her with energy. She felt Jean-Baptiste stir and snuffle against her back, sighing contentedly before dozing off safe and assured next to his mother.

“Little Pomp’s having a slow start today,” said Clark with a smile. “It’s good to see him settled in here properly now.”

“It is.”  Sac agreed, “He’s taken to the museum much faster than most of us.”

“Well I suppose once he knew he had his mother near and got to know everyone else life wasn’t too bad.” 

“No, it isn’t.” Sac smiled as she thought of the way her life was now.

Clark regarded her with a brother’s knowing smile. “Where’s your gentleman caller?”

“You know he’s called Teddy, William.”

“I know, but I like to make you blush. You have the same smile every time you think of him.”

Sac thought about arguing with him but he was right, she knew she did. That smile was now as familiar to her as Jean-Baptiste was.

“I’m very happy for you my dear Sacagawea, you do know that I hope? We both are,” Clark said.

Lewis stepped up beside him and nodded happily. “We’ve watched you watch him for years. We’re glad you’ve found each other at last. Who’d ever have thought cannon balls could be so constructive?”

They laughed. “Indeed,” Clark said. “And you have dear little Pomp back. We’ve been rather fortuitous.”

Sac nodded. “More than I could ever have dreamed of.”

“Are you meeting him here as custom? If you’d like an evening together we can happily take Pomp.”

Sac smiled. “You know it’s Anna’s turn next on the rotation.”

Clark was dismayed. “But we are his uncles! In honour at least!”

“And as such Anna is his aunt!”

“We’ve been family for much longer than the others!” 

“And now we have a bigger one. You’ll just have to share, William.” Sac took in the crestfallen expression and decided to remedy it. “You know he loves to spend time with you. No one makes him laugh like you do when you jig with him.”

Clark looked ridiculously pleased.

“Oh very well my dear, I’ll wait my turn like a good uncle.”

“You’re an excellent uncle.” Sac smiled, turning to look at both of the men she’d come to consider as brothers, bound forever by both their expedition and their time trapped in their exhibit. It wasn’t anywhere near as bad as what Ahkmenrah had gone through of course, but it had been trying for them all the same.

Over the years they’d talked freely, gotten to know each other far better than they had originally. They’d comforted each other when all seemed hopeless, doomed to spend eternity in their glass prison. Of course they’d argued occasionally, the situation would have driven anyone mad, but they endured. Sacagawea would never forget their support in their first few frightening nights.

They’d demanded to know what was happening, what was going on, for anyone to help them. The civil war soldiers were useless, stuck in the middle of battle, heedless of the cries of three trapped exhibits. Banging on the glass did nothing, muffling all their voices and attempts to escape. At first they agreed it was a terrible hallucination, they must have eaten something that disagreed with them. Yes of course that was it.

By the third night Sacagawea was ready to scream.

The faceless puppets continued to murder each other, the glass was solid and HER BABY WAS GONE.

Sac snapped when what looked like a bronze statue with a map clomped past. He paused to wave cheerily at all three unhappy exhibits.

With a scream of rage she launched herself at the glass, beating and kicking for all her worth whilst shrieking in Shoshone. She WOULD get out of here, she WOULD find her child even if she had to rip this new hell apart with her bare hands.

Clark and Lewis were startled at her outburst. She was usually so calm but desperate times called for desperate measures.

It was Clark who was by her side first, just in time to see three angry looking young men in grey uniforms. There was something in their stares that unsettled Clark. There was a wildness, an unhinged look that made all his hackles rise. These looked like men on the raggedy edge; men capable of anything.

His keen eyes took in the heavy looking black cudgels and the sliver keys.

‘So.’ Though Clark,  ‘These men were their jailers.’

Lewis tried to parlay amiably whilst Sac continued to fight for freedom.

All three men shook their heads ominously. The shortest one ran a threatening finger across his neck.

Clark didn’t hesitate.

He wrapped his arms around Sacagawea in a manner that would have had her husband baying for his blood and pulled the frenzied Shoshone woman away from the glass, turning her towards his own chest.

She fought him with everything she had.

“Sacagawea! Sacagawea! ‘Wea PLEASE! If you don’t stop our jailers will kill you. Please! Please my dear, I know this is beyond hellish but we can’t lose you, too. Please, please calm down.”

The look that flashed across her face scared him to his very core.

“They. Have. My. Baby.”

She turned to face the hated glass. With barely controlled fury, she pointed to each of the guards in turn, then motioned the act of rocking a child. Real confusion crossed their faces.

She repeated her gesture.

They realised what she meant. Two of them shrugged a little helplessly. The third considered, looked her up and down before his eyebrows raised in recognition. He gestured around the room whilst shaking his head.

Sac felt her heart break.

Her baby hadn’t come with them.

It was just the three of them, trapped and silenced with unsympathetic guards.

All the fight left her. She would have fallen had not both men caught her. She turned to the nearest shoulder, Clark’s, and howled.

Before their imprisonment, both men rarely touched Sac. She was another man’s wife after all and they were not close family. However, after this they all touched regularly to reinforce the idea that the others were still there, still whole.

They sought comfort in each other’s presence, imprisoned with no chance of escape. It took them a week to realise none of them were hungry. Something was very, very wrong.

Once, maybe three weeks into their confinement a man walked into their room looking worried. He was clearly looking for something. He scanned the room urgently, his eyes flitting over the stagecoach and the brawling faceless ones until he fixed on her.

The man, smart and sure and positively thrumming with energy went completely still. His eyes widened until she could see the blue of the lakes of home looking back at her. She reached a hand to the glass, to call him, to ask for help.

He started towards her, striding purposely. Sac felt her heart skip a beat.

He was halfway across the room, mid-stride when he stopped. He turned his head back like he’d clearly been called by someone. Someone he didn’t like. With the most apologetic look Sac had ever seen, his shoulders slumped as he turned unenthusiastically away from her and trudged back to the doorway.

She’d been so close.

He was as much a prisoner as she was.

Now 54 long years had passed.

The old guards had gone and the new guard took all of three nights to free them via an impressive application of cannonball.

Teddy had apologized again and again for his lack of saving her, for his cowardice. All whilst he was in two pieces having literally just saved her from being trampled to pieces. She smiled and explained simply that he had been as much a prisoner as she had. He blushed at her forgiveness and fell quickly into one of his many tales to change the subject.

Sacagawea, stood now in her exhibit as she always had, everything around her felt the same however, she marvelled at the changes she'd witnessed, wondering how could it only have been three months ago all that had happened. Three months and she had not only her child back but she was freed to be with the man she loved. A man who always came to her at sunset.

Except tonight.

“He’s rather late this evening isn’t he?” Lewis commented, looking mildly puzzled.

“Maybe something has delayed him. Are we to receive any new additions tonight?”

“No,” Sac said thoughtfully. “At least, no one has mentioned anyone joining us.”

“Probably chatting to Larry then, or Ahkmenrah. You know how quick the pharaoh is to leave his exhibit.”

“True.” She nodded, “I shall go and seek him out.”

“If anyone can find him it’s you.” Clark beamed.

She grinned at their old endearment.

“If he comes by, tell him I have gone to the main lobby and onwards to Anna if he misses me.”

“Of course.”

“Where are you two off tonight?” Sac asked, interested to see how far they’d explored, her friends, like herself couldn’t bear to stay in their exhibit a moment longer than they had to. Plus, they had 54 years of exploring to catch up on!

“We’re teaming up with Columbus tonight,” Explained Lewis enthusiastically, “we’re going to explore the far-east wing.” 

“Have fun my friends and—”

“—stay away from bookcases,” Lewis finished with a barely contained sigh. “Yes, we know!”

“Are you ever going to drop that?” Clark huffed.

“Not for at least the rest of this year. I’ve seen you best mountains and rivers that could stop a seasoned traveler in their tracks, and you were felled by library stock. I am sorry my brothers, but there is a good deal more amusement to be had from this before I am done.”

Clark sighed heavily. “As you wish Sister-Sac.”

She grinned.  Both men came forward for their customary kiss on the cheek and the wish of good fortune. Then they each hugged her and kissed Jean-Baptiste in turn.

“Till the morning then.”

“Till the morning.”

They parted ways outside of their exhibit heading out into the main museum.

***

Sac reached the main lobby quickly. There was no sign of her bear but Larry and Ahkmenrah were discussing something at the main desk. Larry spotted her first.

“Hey Sac, how’s it going?” He turned to the baby on her back, “How’re you doing little buddy? You being good for mama-Sac?”

“He’s always good,” Ahk said with a grin. He moved in to hug Sac in greeting and kiss the sleepy baby. Neither Larry or Sac felt it was necessary to point how positively gooey-eyed Ahk went whenever he was near JB.

“Most of the time that’s true.” She smiled at the Pharaoh. “Have either of you seen Teddy?”

“No, not since first dark,” explained Larry. “He rode off towards Ocean Life I think. Why? You guys not got something planned?”

“No, I haven’t seen him at all.”

“Huh, doesn’t he usually come by your exhibit first?”

“Usually, but maybe something was pressing this evening. If you see him can you tell him I shall be in the Dutch exhibit?”

“Ah, Anna’s turn I take it?” Sac nodded. “Sure thing, Sac.”

The Shoshone woman smiled at the pair of them then headed off.

Larry knew his imagination could be a bit wild sometimes but he could have sworn Sac was walking a little slower than usual.

It was definitely weird for Teddy to just take off like that. He could try and rationalize it any which way he cared to but honestly? His museum sense was tingling. Something was wrong.

***

Teddy led Texas on a gentle trot through the oddly peaceful halls. He didn’t remember it being so calm last night. Last night he’d had to stop outright war between the miniatures. Which reminded him, he’d not seen the guards so far this evening. He hoped to God they’d remembered to close the dioramas this time. The fiery cowboy and arrogant general would be the death of him. And he didn’t even want to think about the Mayans. Vigoured with urgency, Teddy spurred Texas into a canter heading for the hall of miniatures. He hoped he wasn’t too late. 

To his horror, his worst suspicions were confirmed.

The dioramas were open and the Romans and Cowboys were fighting. Again.

Teddy sighed, shoring up his patience as he marched over to the center of the chaos. “Gentlemen! Can’t you spend one night in peace for pity’s sake! Anyone would think you animals for all your conflict!”

A de-armoured and rather irked Octavius released Jed from the grapple he had him trapped in. “What’s the matter, my President?”

“Yeah!” Jed sat up looked mildly annoyed at being interrupted. “What’s the row, el Presidente?”

“I cannot leave you for an hour before you’re at each other’s throats! It’s ridiculous!”

“What are you talkin’ about? This here’s sparring! Toga boy and his troops are teachin’ my boys how to wrestle Roman style.” Jed pointed to the red craft foam square Larry had given them to use as a sparring mat. It was currently populated by members of both civilizations all practicing harmoniously.

“It’s only training, my president,” explained Octavius graciously, “You know we share skills on Monday. We’ve been doing so for months, it broadens our capabilities and strengthens our teamwork.”

“Capabilities? Teamwork? What the devil are you talking about?”

“Teddy, um . . . Mr. President, are you okay?”

“Is everything well with you?”

“Yes! Of course! Perfectly. Well, if you insist you’re not trying to murder one another I can let this slide. Just don’t let those guards catch you out of place. Understand?”

“Um, sure thing Teddy.”

“You have my word.”

“Good. Well, onwards!”

Teddy remounted Texas and cantered away.

“What the hell was all that?!”

“I have no idea,” Octavius said . “He was, he was rather like—”

“Like he used to be, before Gigantor and Sac calmed him down.”

“So you think so as well?”

“Let’s get Gigantor. Now.”

They headed for the car.

***

Things were decidedly odd, thought Teddy. All was calm; far too calm. He’d not seen a single sign of the guards who usually patrolled with the rigor of drill sergeants. The Huns were nowhere to be seen nor were the Vikings. Not to mention the fact that the miniatures looked like they actually appeared to be getting on. Teddy didn’t like it, didn’t like it one bit. Trouble was clearly brewing. The one welcome bit of peace was that he couldn’t hear the pharaoh screaming. Maybe it was a siren night? He resolved harder than ever to avoid that exhibit at all costs. No malice-less being could make noises like that.

Hmm… it was worth checking the main desk once more, he thought. He was rather in a hurry when he woke up. He steered Texas for the main lobby.

*** 

Sac headed over to Anna in her exhibit. She stepped quietly as was her custom, Jean-Baptiste fast asleep at her back. Anna didn’t hear her approach so Sac was treated to a vision of Anna carefully repairing a piece of fabric that looked decidedly non-Dutch. In fact, Sacagawea knew she’d seen it across the shoulders of a certain Viking. Sac smiled. She liked how it wasn’t just her who had been finding people could be more than just friends and fellow exhibits since Larry had taken over guardianship of the museum.

“Hello, Anna.”

“Oh! Sac! _I wasn’t expecting you so soon!_ Hello!” She got up attempting to hide the cloak in her sewing basket whilst looking nonchalant. Sacagawea had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing at her friend’s awkwardness.

_“I’ve been looking forward to cuddles all week!”_

Sac tried to smile but she could quite make it reach her eyes. They still couldn’t understand each other’s words fully yet, though Anna took to English rather quickly. It got harder to understand her when she was excited or angry, but by and large they communicated easily.

It helped they were both grateful to have a friend in each other, Sacagawea especially. She’d spent so long with her boys it was refreshing to have a female friend again.

“How are you?” she asked.

“I’m good thank you. Keeping busy!”

“I can see that!” Sac’s eyes slid to the ill-concealed fabric. Anna blushed scarlet. “He’s lucky you have such fine needlecraft.”

The Dutch lady smiled, “It’s not as good as I want it to be. These needles aren’t mine. They’re too coarse.”

“I suspect they were never made to be used.”

“No, I suppose not.”

“I’m sure you could ask Larry to find some for you,” Sac said.

“No, he does enough for us as it is.”

“Yes he does a lot but he likes to help, he’s a good man.”

“Speaking of a good man, where is yours? Are you meeting him later?” Anna caught the shadow that passed over Sac’s face. “What’s the matter?”

“I haven’t seen him today.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sure I have just missed him,” Sac added quickly. “He’s probably off talking to someone.”

“Well, he is known for that!” Anna grinned despite the uneasiness settling in her belly. Teddy wouldn’t just dash off. He hadn’t done so since Sacagawea had been freed. Something wasn’t right.

“Shall I take ‘Baptiste for you?”

Sac smiled at the name since it was what she had often called her child before the museum. Originally, Anna hadn’t caught his full name properly and ‘Baptiste’ had stuck. Sacagawea liked to hear the different names ascribed to her child. Each one held love and a link. To name something as special meant you marked it on your heart. It filled her with joy to know how many people cared for her child here.

“Not just yet. He’s tired today so it’s best he stay in the carrier till he’s deeply asleep.” That, and with the absence of Teddy she wanted her child close for a little longer. “I just wanted to say I had not forgotten it was your turn this evening.”

“Do not worry, I shall await him happily, I would rather he were settled than startled. He will be good company for me when he returns.”

“When other good company is not near at least.” Sac couldn’t resist the tease.

Anna blushed but said nothing, refusing to rise to the bait.

Sac grinned. There was a large bar of chocolate riding on when declarations would be made. Ahk was way too conservative with his guess she felt, still probably caught up with properly courtly behaviour and timings. Sac knew hearts didn’t lie.

But it would be fun to watch in the meantime.

“Go and find your man,” urged Anna. “I shall be here if you need me.”

Sac headed back into the main museum, intent on finding her man. There was something not quite right in the air tonight. Every sense was off, just slightly. Sac did not like it in the slightest. Part of her thought she was being ridiculous but another part, a part that would not be silenced urged her to find Teddy. Find Teddy and assure herself of reality. Once she found and held him, then things would feel right again. This she knew for certain as much as the sun set and rose once more.

Luckily for her, Texas’s tracks were not hard to find, the sweat of his hooves and sheen of heat were enough to go on. She followed them carefully back towards the main lobby.

***

Jed and Octavius were in their car with Jed driving like a bat out of hell. Something was wrong with Teddy and if there was something up with TEDDY then they were seven kinds of screwed. They had to find Larry. He was hands down the best at dealing with problems like this, but if it was the tablet screwing up maybe they’d best find Ahk too.

For once, luck just seemed to be on their side. They aimed for the main lobby first. It was well known by the exhibits that on quieter nights when nothing much was planned Larry could usually be found at the main desk. He’d be reading, doing his own paperwork or just catching up on life in general since he usually slept through all the day news.

Today Larry was leaning against the desk listening as Ahk explained something enthusiastically to the amused night guard. It never failed to surprise the miniatures how much younger Ahk looked when he got excited about something.

“Um hey, Gigantor? King Tut? Sorry to interrupt y’all but we have a situation.”

Both men turned to face them, all amusement forgotten.

“What’s the matter, guys?” Larry asked.

“My liege we fear there is something wrong with our president.”

“Teddy? Why? What could possibly be wrong with Teddy?”

“He was acting all weird, like he was surprised to see us sparring, thought we were tryin’ to kill each other. Y’know.” Jed looked a little shame-faced. “Like we used’ta.”

“We were wondering if something’s gone wrong with the tablet, my pharaoh?”

All eyes turned to Ahk who’d gone the colour of milk, the idea of something being **wrong** with Teddy upset him more than he’d care to share.

“There didn’t seem anything amiss with it when I awoke but I shall retrieve it and check. Exactly what else was wrong?”

They got the sense he wasn’t asking just to know how better to investigate the tablet for any issues, rather for the state of man he considered a mentor.

“Well, he . . .” Jed trailed off, trying to find the right words and failing miserably, “I dunno, “He flailed despondently, “he just didn’t feel right. He was just off, y’know?”

“Has anyone else seen him?” Larry was trying to keep a level head. Everyone had off days surely, even wax figures.

“Yeah.”

“We know you’ve seen him, Jed.”

“I mean right now! Here he comes!”

The 26th President of the United States galloped into the main lobby.

“Aha! Finally!” He dismounted and reached the desk, glad to see someone in authority. “Are those other chaps still about or are you replacing them this evening?”

“Other chaps?”

“The guards boy! The night guards who rule this museum.”

Larry distinctly disliked the word ‘rule’. “Um, well I’m the only night guard now, Teddy. Have been for a while.”

“Really? You weren’t here yesterday!”

“I really was. Are you okay, Teddy?”

“Of course I am my boy! Fit as a fiddle.” Teddy was being more bombastic than usual, which mean he was nervous as all hell. Great.

“Well, that’s good to know. I’m Larry, the current night guard at the Museum of Natural History.”

“Well you look like you’ve got everything in hand. The miniatures weren’t trying to murder each other, most impressive!”

“Hey! We’re right here you know!”

“Good Lord!” Teddy gasped. “You’ve given them transport?!”

“Yeah, well, see how you like getting places on foot when you’re three inches tall!”

“I see.” The President turned to Larry. “I hope you know what you’re doing Lawrence.”

“Sometimes. I even know how to- ”

Teddy cut him off by extending a hand to Ahk. “And who are you my boy? I don’t believe we’ve met.”

Ahk stared wide-eyed at Teddy before his manners kicked in hard overriding everything else. “Oh do excuse me. I don’t like to stay in the same place if I can help it.”

“Noble mission. Men have to move, onwards and forwards! Your name?”

Oh crap. Larry’s brain was playing catch up. If Teddy didn’t know who Ahk was then it was pretty damn likely he still believed the whole ‘evil pharaoh’ rubbish the guards had spread. Terrific.

Ahk opened his mouth to answer with a fixed smile. The one he used when he was really scared a situation was about to explode catastrophically and he had no idea how to avert the danger.

“Teddy? My bear! There you are! We have missed you this evening.”

Sacagawea suddenly appeared by the desk, beaming at the president while looking decidedly relieved.

Teddy gaped at her, slack-jawed and goggle-eyed.

OH. CRAP. Larry fought the urge to moan.  This could not end well.

“Sac-Sacagawea how lovely to see you.” 

The Shoshone woman made her way over to him quickly, hugging him closely. Teddy hugged her back instinctively

For one glorious split second Larry thought everything would be fine. That it was just a quirk of the tablet and Teddy was now himself again.

“Y-You are even more beautiful up close.” Teddy’s face was flushing crimson.

“That is very kind of you to say my bear. We missed you this evening, did you have something to attend to?”

“This evening, well you know, keeping things in order that sort of thing.” He paused. “We?”

“Jean-Baptiste of course. He’s quite tired tonight but he will be grumpy if he does not see you before I hand him over to Anna.”

“Jean-Baptiste?” Teddy looked utterly confused.

Sac seemed very unsure suddenly. “My son, the one who was returned to me.” She turned to show him off in his carrier.

Teddy’s eyes went wide then tried to recover himself.

“Handsome little fellow isn’t he?”

Teddy’s words registered with the child who awoke with a cry. He glanced around himself, saw Teddy, then burst into a toothless smile and reached for him. “He’s a friendly chap. May I?”

“Of course.” Sac looked puzzled. “You don’t need to ask.”

“It’s only polite.”

All the warning bells were beginning to ring in Sac’s ears

Teddy lifted the child to him who instantly patted for his moustache before leaning in for a customary licky kiss. Teddy startled as his cheek was slobbered. He instinctively pulled the child off himself and held him a little further off. “Ah!” He tried to cover his discomfort with a chuckle.  “Affectionate little tyke, isn’t he?”

Jean-Baptiste stopped and looked up at Teddy with a frown. He patted the president’s face again more carefully as though looking for something.

He didn’t find it.

His little face scrunched up in disappointment and more than a little bit of fear. Jean-Baptiste let out a wail of loss, crying the awful hollowed cry of the bereft.

It confirmed everything in Sac’s pounding heart. This was not her Teddy. What he was, what he had been, to her, to Jean-Baptiste—was gone. Something dreadful must have happened. 

Sac felt her part of her soul shatter.

It took all of her composure not to reach out, to touch his face; grab him, shake him,  demand he remember or tell her where her real love was.

She couldn’t process it all. Not yet. Not now. She needed to get away. _Now_ , before she fractured and cracked beyond all recognition.

Summing the last shreds of her courage, she forced a calm smile onto her face whilst her eyes were screaming. Sac took back her wailing son and made herself speak. “Yes he is, but he’s not so sure with strangers.”

That comment was not lost on the others. Ahk’s breath caught almost inaudibly. 

“Then I hope we may become more acquainted in future.” He sounded so sincere, just like her bear. Sac wanted to shriek. 

“I am sure that may be managed.” She gave her most formal of smiles, “Now I will leave you gentlemen to your evening, my son needs attending.”

The desperate look she sent to the other men would stay with them forever.

“Of course.” Teddy bowed formally.

“Sure thing.” Larry was the only one capable of speech, the others too horrified to even react. “See you later, Sacagawea.”

“Until later.”

With as much dignity she could muster, Sac turned and walked away from the man who was no longer hers.

 


	2. Cruel words and chasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy is not himself and Sacagawea is heart-broken. The rest of the exhibits do their best to find out what's wrong and Ahk bears the brunt of ugly words...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people! Sorry I haven’t posted sooner, I got lost in the 12th century! I’m very sorry to have kept you in suspense, I’m afraid this is not a happy chapter, be prepared for upset trackers and angry pharaohs…
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented or given kudos on this story, it’s been a really hard week and you’ve all made it easier for me! :)

Sacagawea managed to walk, concentrating solely on putting one foot in front of the other till she reached Anna’s exhibit.

The Dutch woman was attaching the repaired cloak to a familiar Viking. “Sac! Wonderful! I-”

She registered the look on her friend’s face.

“Ragnar, take the baby. Now.”

Ragnar Leifsson knew better than to argue or question.

With the utmost care he plucked the child from Sac’s drooping arms cooing gently to the unhappy boy. Jean-Baptiste grabbed a hold of Ragnar’s braided beard and hung on for dear life. The Viking lord was not an idiot, he cuddled the child close and carried him off. He’d seen that look before, on too many wives who awaited their husbands in vain on the shore. It never got easier. But the babe need not hear his mother’s anguish, at least not yet.

“He’s gone. He’s gone Anna.” Sac began, not focusing on anything just talking, pouring out the horror of the last few minutes, “He’s not, he doesn’t, I can’t, I’VE LOST HIM.”

Anna wrapped her arms around Sac as the Shoshone woman disintegrated into anguished howls.

Anna managed to ease her onto her bench, holding her as Sacagawea wept brokenly.

No one had ever seen Sac cry like this save for Lewis and Clark on that terrible early night. It was the empty wailing of the lost. Anna had absolutely no idea what had happened other than something was horribly wrong with Teddy. Could they even die here truly? Other than sun-dusting of course. Anna’s blood froze. Dear god, let it not be that, anything but that. But it wouldn’t help to speculate. She would wait till Sac could speak once again, she would tell her in her own time. All she could do was comfort her as best as she could whilst she poured out this round of pain and misery. One thing was certain though, who’d ever upset Sac would feel her clog-wielding wrath.

Sacagawea clung to her best friend as though she were a rock in a storm.

It couldn’t be true! How could he have forgotten her? Forgotten Jean-Baptiste? It was like an evil spell had been cast. She knew she was being fanciful but with the tablet, you never knew what it could quirk next. If it was a spell could it be fixed and was it only Teddy affected? Her thoughts crashed violently, rolling over each other again and again, only the words, ‘gone’, ‘lost’ and ‘missing’, floating to the surface. She couldn’t face being alone again; she didn’t want to lose the man she’d chosen. She couldn’t get the image of Teddy recoiling from Jean-Baptiste out of her head. It were as though all of the warmth had been scraped out of him leaving only cold-moulded wax.

Sac knew she had to find out what had happened, what it all meant and by her ancestors if she could get him back again. But right now? Right now she realised she couldn’t move, it was as though her body no longer belonged to her. Some part of her mind had disconnected, able to view what was happening but the rest of her was locked in her primal instinct of mourning.

Everything was pain and aching and empty.

She began scream into Anna’s shoulder as the Dutch woman held her tight, trying to fill her empty heart with sound, with something.

She couldn’t stop, couldn’t quiet. It was as though everything she had endured was finally given voice and all were forcing themselves free.

Teddy, her brave bear had been her symbol of freedom, a reminder of a new life, he had loved her honestly and truly. She’d never know she could love another person besides her own child as much as she loved him. And now, the man she loved was no longer there. Only a cruel mockery remaining.

She would find her answers, wreak bloody vengeance on whomever dared to trap her bear but now, in this moment all she could do was howl.

**ooooo**

“Such a handsome woman, strapping little chap too.” commented Teddy as he watched the Shoshone woman walk away.

The others saw the exaggerated dignity, the stiffness in the way she walked. Sac was splintering with every step she took.

Larry watched in horror. This was going to be the end of everything if he didn’t find out what the hell was going on and fix it. Now.

“Hey, so um, Teddy, er, how do I, um, well-”

“Stop babbling boy!” snapped Teddy like he had on Larry’s first night, “If you have a question ask it!” Teddy turned to face Ahk who was gaping at him, he’d never really heard Teddy snap at Larry before. He’d always thought they got on well “Do excuse me my lad,” Teddy gave a vigorous smile, “where were we? You were introducing yourself.”

Ahk snapped out of it, his royal upbringing kicking him into diplomacy mode.

“Oh of course, a pleasure to meet you,” Ahk gave a regal bow, “I am Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Fourth King, Ruler of the lands of my fathers.” He offered a hand to shake as he’d seen others do, it seemed to be the more common formal greeting now.

Teddy paled ever so slightly, ignoring the hand to stare in dawning recognition, eyes widening to take in Ahk’s robes, “and what lands would those be?”

“The kingdom of Egypt.” Stated Ahk proudly, standing a little taller.

Teddy flinched back like he’d been scaled, “What?!” Teddy whirled on Larry, “YOU LET THE MUMMY OUT?! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!”

“Excuse me-” Ahk began, frowning but trying to stay calm.

“What in God’s name possessed you boy?! Don’t you realise the danger you’ve put us all in?” Larry was trying and failing to reconnect his brain to his mouth. Of all the reactions he was not expecting this.

“My president,” implored Octavius, “you are rather overstating things Ahkmenrah is-”

“The tyrannical king who would curse us all and bring about the ruin of the museum  itself!” exclaimed Teddy.

“EXCUSE ME?!” Ahk was astounded, anger flooding him at the insult, where was all this coming from?!

“WHAT IN THE SEVEN BLAZES OF HELL ARE YOU GOIN’ ON ABOUT BOY?!” Jed was turning purple with rage, he was not about to listen to his friend being insulted so deeply, “AHK’S ONE O’ US!”

Teddy was having none of it, “He’s clearly got you under some sort of spell! The other guards warned he would pull something like this if he ever got out!” Teddy was actively stepping backwards now, pulling Larry with him, trying to shield the night guard with his own body.

Ahk took a step forwards, livid with rage now.

Teddy drew his sword.

In a movement faster than Larry had ever thought possible Ahk had grabbed Teddy’s wrist, disarming him.

The pharaoh made a show of testing the weight and balance of the cavalry sabre before breaking it over his knee.

He threw the pieces of shattered metal aside like discarded tinfoil.

“Now you listen here horse lord,” seethed the young king, eyes blazing in fury as blood dripped from his fists, “I am Ahkmenrah, owner of the tablet that brings everyone here to life. I may choose to allow you to wake or to sleep forever. I am gracious in my control of this tablet. If you wish for a tyrannical king I suggest you seek my brother. I have not cursed anyone living or dead though I am sorely tempted tonight.”

He continued before Teddy could argue.

“I was locked in that accursed box for 54 years before Larry had the kindness to release me. 54 years of darkness, of suffering, of solitude save for taunting I endured.” He stared down Teddy with a sudden coldness that frightened everyone present, “If anyone here was cursed, it was I.”

The silence was deafening.

“So I implore you,” Ahk’s tone belied the entreaty of his words, barely keeping the snarl from his voice, “do not speak of things you know nothing off.”

All four men stared at him dumbstruck.

“Now seeing as I am obviously not welcome here at the moment I bid my farewells to you. Good. Night.”

With that Ahk swept off imperiously, every inch a king doing his ‘get out my way peasants’ walk.

Larry knew however, he had one other person to add to his list of ‘to-fix’ As soon as Ahk calmed down they would have a real mess on their hands.

“Really?!” Jed began, angry as all hell. His respect for Ahk had been steadily growing since the pharaoh had been released and god damn he was not about let those insults slide. What he wasn’t counting on was Octavius being as furious as he was.

“What by all the fires of Pluto himself has got into you Theodore?!” Exploded the Roman, “Ahkmenrah is one of our most trusted friends and allies he would NEVER do anything to endanger us or the museum! He is a noble king and above these baseless accusations!”

Jed was staring at Octavius with something akin to awe, listening to his outburst thunderstruck. He tried to gather himself, “Yeah, what Octy said! I don’ know jus’ what’s going on here Teddy but this ain’t like you. What in tarnation is the matter?”

“The matter? The matter is that that pharaoh has been released and you’re all under his spell or compliant in his scheme and quite frankly I don’t know which is worse.”

“No. No, just stop. Right there.” Larry had finally found his voice again, going into full ‘Night Guard’ mode. “I have no idea what the hell is going on here but Teddy please listen to me.” At his tone the president snapped his attention to Larry. “Ahkmenrah is a museum exhibit the same as everyone else here, he has just as much right to be here, _as free,”_ he emphasised the point for good measure, “as anyone else and he absolutely would not endanger anyone in this museum.” Larry thought back a few weeks ago when he’d tried to defend them single-handedly, the very idea of Ahk being a danger to anyone in the museum was completely absurd. The others must have done quite a number to get this idea so deeply ingrained.  “I’m sorry if you can’t accept that but I will not have you speak to him like that again do I make myself clear?”

Teddy, bristling, stood up straighter, “Yes Lawrence, perfectly, well if you are all so convinced by his character I shall regard him and make up my own mind.”

“Thank you, that’s all I ask.”

“However, just consider this, if the mu-pharaoh,” he caught himself just in time, “can do that to a sword just think what he can do to a person.”

“We already know.” Octavius was standing to his full height, he was deeply annoyed at how unreasonable Teddy was being.

“Yeah, Ahk’s pretty feisty when he gets goin’” Added Jed, the threat about the mummifying alive their intruders still sent chills down his spine. He never wanted to cross Ahk.

Teddy’s eyebrows raised.

Octavius cut him off before he could comment, “My president,” It was amazing thought Jed how Octy could sound completely civil whilst clearly implying he thought someone was an idiot, “Ahkmenrah defended this museum not a month ago with his very life against would-be barbarians intent on destruction and theft.”

“Yeah, an’ that baby o’ Sac’s y’seen there? Ahk’s his uncle in all but blood. He took on all those bandits to stop ‘em getting’ the kid to ransom so don’ you DARE think Ahk is anything other than decent an’ loyal to this here home o’ours. You understand me?”

 “I believe I do gentlemen,” answered Teddy stiffly, “as I said I shall observe and draw my own conclusions.”

“You do that.” Jed stood as tall as he could, arms folded across his puffed out chest, every inch the firm railway foreman. Octavius was rather impressed with his friend as he moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with him. They made quite the formidable pair when they were of a mind. Which was becoming more frequently much to his quiet delight.

_“What is going on here? I heard the gold-king, he sounded very angry. What has happened to Ahk?”_

Attila strode over to them looking unimpressed.

“Attila, there is no need to get angry over this,” Teddy tried to placate, “we don’t have time for your limb-ripping this evening.”

Attila stopped. Looked Teddy up and down. Frowning he looked him up and down again. “Urgh.”

Teddy looked decidedly affronted.

“Um, Attila buddy, what’s the matter?” Larry was still never quite sure with Attila how he’d react to things.

Currently he was looking with disgust at Teddy.

“Attila what is it?”

_“You again. Has it really been so long?”_

“Attila I have not an idea what you’re saying, what is it?”

Sometimes Attila cursed his lack of bothering with the other exhibits for so long, he could and should have learned English a long time ago but since he never had anything he wanted to say to the miserable night guards and they were content to leave him alone to his rage at being trapped indoors in some strange half-living palace of the dead he’d never bothered. Now with everyone actually spending time together he really should learn he thought to himself. Him and his loyal men.

He sighed, narrowing his eyes at Teddy before turning to Larry, _“Get Ahk- the golden king will give you my words.”_

“He said go and retrieve Ahkmenrah my liege.” Octavius, whilst not understanding Hun in the slightest knew an instruction when he saw one. That and the word ‘Ahk’ it wasn’t hard to translate.

“Yeah, I guessed. Right, none of you move,” He pointed at each of them, giving the do-not-cross-me-tonight-I-am-NOT-in-the-mood face, “no one kill, maim or yell at each other while I’m gone. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Larry headed in the direction Ahk had stalked off towards. “I swear, $11.95 an hour is not enough.”

**ooooo**

Larry knew where to go after detouring to pick up some vital kit. They had a ‘flowers of the world’ exhibit down the hall from ocean life, the room was large, lush, green and blooming with flowers. Whilst it didn’t actually rain the air was fresh and damp rather than humid. It was a calm quiet space, warm, welcoming and scented with a thousand petals.

The complete opposite of Ahk’s exhibit.

Larry knew when Ahk was upset he’d usually take himself off here, few of the exhibits had explored as much as him, so relatively few people knew about the room in the first place.

It’s was Ahk’s thinking place.

Larry was well aware that the regal young man was exactly that, young and needed his own space, he just liked to know where he could find if they needed him. Like right now.

But first things first.

“How’s it going buddy?”

Ahk had been sat hunched with his back to the door, staring at a particularly impressive hibiscus. He didn’t turn around at Larry’s voice just shrugged.

Not good.  

“Ahk?”

“I am fine.”

Great, so upset teenager it was. The night guard honestly wasn’t sure which side of Ahk was more worrying, this or the furious king.

“Not you’re not.”

Ahk whirled around, indignant rage burning in his eyes, “So I don’t know my own mind now either?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“No, but I suppose if I’m just some monster I wouldn’t have a mind in the first place!”

“Ahk you know we don’t believe that”

“TEDDY DOES!”

“Well,”

“You can’t deny it! He meant every loathsome word of it! What did I do?! How did I wrong him so badly?”

Larry could see the rage melting into misery, horrible, confused, misery.

A tear escaped. Ahk brushed it away angrily with the back of his hand.

“You’d think with all the things Kah said to me over the years I would not care about a little character destruction.”

One day Larry was going to get the story out of Ahk about his apparent asshole of an older brother. And then Larry was going to find said brother and punch him in the face for being such a colossal douche.

But that could wait right now.

“Yeah, but buddy, you care about Teddy and what he thinks of you. You care what we all think of you.”

“I--”

“C’mon, I know you better than that Ahk.”

Ahk opened his mouth to argue then realised it was true, he really couldn’t lie to Larry, to any of them. Since when had he let his guard down so abysmally? This kind of thing always happened when he did. And look what happened last time.

“For the record I don’t think Teddy is Teddy right now.”

“But he still said those things, BELIEVED THEM! He meant them.” Ahk eyes were full of hurt, barely whispering his real fear, “Has he always thought that of me?”

Larry felt his chest constrict, never had he wanted to tell someone it was all okay harder than he did right now but he refused to lie to Ahk and speak for someone else, “I honestly don’t know, you’d have to ask him.”

Ahk sighed and nodded unhappily. Larry hated seeing him like this, the pharaoh had an uncanny ability to gain or lose ten years with an expression or posture. Right now he looked about fifteen.

“But” He pressed, hoping he could at least ease some of the misery in Ahk, “I can promise that when he is Teddy-Teddy he doesn’t think that of you at all. None of us do.”

Ahk’s head snapped up to glare at Larry, “But they did! Why else would no one come to my aid? I screamed for help for 54 years, cried, _begged_. There are more than enough exhibits to overpower three guards. Yet no one came! What Teddy said tonight was the truth.” He took a deep breath.

Larry saw the fracture lines just before the dam broke, “THEY ALL BELIEVED THAT! DON’T YOU SEE? THEY THOUGHT I WAS A MONSTER! THEY LEFT ME THERE BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT I WAS A MONSTER!”

Ahk whirled about hollering at the ceiling, “IT’S NOT FAIR!” He turned back to Larry, traitorous tears in his eyes.

“WHAT DID I DO TO THEM, TO ANY OF THEM TO EARN SUCH A LABEL?!”

Larry couldn’t stand to watch him any longer. With short purposeful steps he wrapped the angry teenager in his arms. Ahk latched on like Larry was a lifeline.

“Nothing, you didn’t do anything Ahk, it was Cecil and Gus and Reginald. None of this is on you. They were probably just scared of you, scared if you were controlling the tablet you’d be in charge of the museum and not them.”

“I would have done a better job.” muttered Ahk bitterly through gritted teeth.

“I know you would have.”

“I-I was a good king, I tried my best to look after my people, do what was right for Egypt.” He spoke through shuddering breaths, clearly trying to keep his composure from evaporating entirely, “We were prospering.” He looked up suddenly, full of urgency, “Larry, I would never hurt anyone here. Ever. I swear ”

Larry hugged him harder, “I know that, God do I know it, and everyone else does too. Whatever’s happened it’s not your fault, you’re a good man and people know you, know what you’d do for the museum, hell, we’ve SEEN what you’d do for the museum. So please buddy, don’t beat yourself up here. You’ve not done anything wrong. But we need to find out what’s happened. Agreed?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good.”

“It looks like Attila might know what’s happening, he wasn’t pleased to see Teddy at all and that’s REALLY unlike Attila.”

“Did he give him reason?”

“No, this time he didn’t.”

“Lucky him.” Muttered Ahk darkly.

“Yeah,” He paused then pulled up Ahk’s face to his own, “Look, Ahk, I promise we’ll get to the bottom of this.”

“We will, I know we will, I’m, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lose control like that.”

“I know, though if you can not break swords next time you’re pissed I’d be eternally grateful.”

“Understood, I’ll find someone who annoys me instead.”

Larry raised an eyebrow.

Ahk grinned.

“You worry me sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?” The Pharaoh grinned, “I must be losing my edge.” Ahk sobered, “But really, Larry, thank you, I’m sorry you had to witness my, my theatrics, it was unbecoming.”

“You’re more than entitled to get upset dude, everyone is from time to time, it’s not like you were just flipping out for no reason. You’re always welcome to vent to me to you know, even if you think it’s nothing. I’d rather you told me than you be riled up for days. Do I make myself clear?”

“Perfectly.” Ahk unconsciously tightened his grip on Larry. The Guardian of Brooklyn  couldn’t possibly know the effect he had on people. Ahk was not a child, hadn’t been for a very long time but Larry had the ability to make him feel as though everything really would be alright, just like his own father had done so many millennia ago. He hadn’t realised how much he’d missed that simple, infallible reassurance.

“Good.”

The Night guard smiled fondly, he really hoped they could sort this whole mess out. He knew how much Teddy had come to mean to Ahk.

“Right, you ready to speak some Hun?”

“Aren’t I always?”

“Yeah, but first” Larry was still in ‘dad mode’, “come here, let me fix your hands before we head back.”

“My hands?” Ahk was puzzled.

“Yeah, you kinda sliced them on Teddy’s sword.”

“Oh.” Ahk looked down in surprise at his crimson palms then to the smudges on Larry’s jacket in dawning realisation. “My apologies, I didn’t realise.”

“You REALLY worry me sometimes.”

“Well, it’s not as if I can die again.”

“Ahk, less of the morbid please,” Larry looked up, unimpressed, “I am not cool with seeing you bleeding, okay? Just accept this.”

“Very well.” He sighed offering Larry both hands, touched that he was this concerned over a scratch, “I shall endeavor not to injure myself in future.”

“Good, ‘cause seeing you hurt, again, not fun. Still not entirely over the state you were in last time.”

“I have had worse.” He really did mean it to sound comforting. Larry didn’t take it as such.

“Yeah, no, I am really glad I didn’t see that.”

Ahk considered the results of that battle, “Probably for the best.” Ahk smiled at Larry, “thank you for caring.”

“Always, now this is probably going to sting a little-”

“ _Sweet mother of Isis!”_

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Larry pocketed the antiseptic wipes, “But hey,” he added several band-aids, “you’re cleaned up now and wounds duly dressed.”

“Sacagawea would approve.” The smile slid off Ahk’s face at the memory. “We should return, I have wisdom to translate.”

“With Attila I’m not entirely sure wisdom is the right word.”

“He’s very knowledgeable on matters if you get him talking.”

 Larry considered, he was a leader of a giant empire after all, it made sense, “you know, you really need to teach me some of that.”

“Of course. When we find time.”

“Cool. Let’s go sort this mess out.”

 They both headed back to the main lobby, bracing themselves for whatever Attila had to tell them.

**ooooo**

Anna would never admit it but she was utterly terrified.

She’d NEVER witnessed someone cry like Sac, never in all her born days and she’d seen some things in her time. She was very strongly reminded of a waterfall in a tempest.  And there was nothing she could do about it either. Only hold her friend, comfort her and pray that everything would be alright.

After a while Sac’s cries began to quieten.

Anna continued to rub her back, she wasn’t sure if Sac was falling asleep or was just all cried out. She felt Sac’s grip on her tighten. Anna braced herself, she had no idea what was coming next. She’d tried to think of things to say, reassuring things, nice things, things to try and make whatever it was better.

Sac sat up slowly, carefully, as though she were stone rather than plastic.

The look in her eyes was one Anna would never forget.

All the soft words died on her lips, never to be spoken.

How could you offer tiny platitudes in the face of such emptiness?

Anna flipped into practical mode, reaching into her apron for a clean scrap of fabric she gently wiped Sac’s eyes and face. Sac didn’t move.

Anna took her hand tenderly, hoping to ground Sac in the here and now, “Sacagawea, please, what has happened exactly?”

Sacagawea, turned slightly, looking as though she were returning from a long way away. Frowning, she opened her mouth. No sound came out. She tried again, her voice, when it escaped the cage in her chest, did not belong to her, it was cracked, broken and so very old.

“He’s gone, my bear, my Teddy.”

Well Anna had grasped that much but the manner of him leaving? She had no idea, for all she knew Teddy could have somehow been trapped outside last night and been dusted by the sun.

“How is he gone? What’s happened?”

“He’s no longer mine.”

Sac was barely facing Anna, talking more to herself as though she was testing out the words for herself, attempting to process their meaning.

Anna needed Sacagawea to focus. She had no idea what was going on and she was terrified she was going to lose Sac too if she wasn’t careful. Gently but firmly she placed her hands on Sac’s shoulders turning the Shoshone woman to face her.

“Sacagawea, what has happened to Teddy? Maybe there’s some way we can fix it?”

THAT got her attention.

“FIX IT?! He’s GONE Anna!” Snapped Sac, fire creeping back into her eyes.

Anna held her ground, anger was better than that awful numbness and she WAS going to get answer out of her friend. Once she knew just exactly what was going on she could try to help amend the situation if she could. “Out of the museum gone?”

“Out of his heart gone.”

“What?”

“He doesn’t remember me!” Sac exploded in explanation, “Doesn’t remember Jean-Baptiste or I! It was as though all the warmth of him was drained.” She stopped, stared directly at Anna, “he asked permission to hold my son, he who is like a father to him. He had no memory, no inkling that the is as much his as mine now. My Teddy, my love is gone.”

Anna was horrified, “Oh Sac.”

“I don’t know what’s happened! Last night we were the three of us together as we normally are, we settled to watch one of Larry’s DVD’s and dozed together on the sofa. It was normal Anna, nothing happened! He bid us goodbye as he usually does and promised to return come sunset.  This morning he never came, I found him by the main desk and it was like he was looking at me for the very first time.” She paused, tying to steel herself for the hardest part of her tale,  

“But when he looked at me, there was no recognition, even when he looked at me before Larry came, before I was free there was a softness, a kindness that drew me to him. It is gone. He is all hard lines and sharp words. His spirit is lost. There is a Theodore in the museum but he is not my Teddy.”

“My bear is gone.”

Tears began pouring silently down her face once again.

Anna was utterly shocked, but there WAS a spark of hope, he was still physically here.

“Maybe something has gone wrong with the tablet? A strange quirk? Is it not worth asking Ahkmenrah if there is something he may do?”

For the first time since Sacagawea returned to her there seemed to be a spark of hope in her eyes.

“Perhaps…”

“He understands the secrets of the tablet better than any of us,” pressed Anna, “he may be able to reverse whatever has happened.”

Sac was already on her feet, hand clamped on Anna’s pulling her along, “Let us go, they may still be by the main desk.”

“You need some water first, you’re going to collapse if you don’t.”

Sac huffed, “we shall find some on the way, come on.”

At least she had purpose again.

Anna was going to hold her to that as both women made their way towards the lobby once more.

**ooooo**

Larry and Ahk returned to find one of the most uncomfortable looking gathering of people either had ever seen. Teddy and Attila were eyeing each other up carefully, Teddy wary, Attila unimpressed. Between them Jed and Octavius were looking as though one wrong word would have them unleash hell.

Great.

“Hey guys, found Ahk.”

The pharaoh nodded stiffly at everyone.

“‘Bout time Gigantor! Getting mighty tired o’waitin.” He looked over the young king, “Y’all right buddy?” He asked in rare gentleness. Octavius placed a hand on Jed’s shoulder, “how do you fare Ahkmenrah?”

“Yes, I am quite composed.” He flicked a look at Teddy, “For now.” He added darkly.

“Well” Larry clapped his hands together for emphasis making them all jump, “no time like the present, Attila, what have you got for us?”

Attila huffed, “ _You will not remember this my friends as I have been the only one free to roam these last years.”_ He actually looked apologetic at Ahk who stopped translating for a moment to process what he’d said. Eyes widening he bowed in acknowledgement. _“we have been here for many years, sometimes our night adventures wear hard on us. Sometimes those who keep us notice.”_

Larry did not like the ominous tone Attila’s voice had taken on.

_“Teddy is the most known of us. He in life built this palace of the dead for veneration and learning. He is the focus, the talisman, if he is well and shining then the palace is prospering. If he is not then good fortune is waning.”_

Larry honestly wasn’t sure if Attila really was this articulate or Ahk was taking liberties with language. Either way, he REALLY needed to learn some Hun.

_“When he dulls, when he begins to show traces and toil then he is-”_

Ahk’s mouth fell open, he rounded on Attila, “WHAT?!”

Attila nodded grimly.

“What?! C’mon! Ahk, partner! What did he say?”

“Ahkmenrah please!” The anticipation was shredding Octavius’ nerves, it did not bode well that Ahkmenrah had once again paled horribly whilst he stared in disbelief at Attila.

“He said,” Ahk was valiantly trying to compose himself.

“He said WHAT?!” Larry just about resisted the urge to shake the pharaoh, “COME ON! You’re killing me here!”

Teddy just stared at the exchange in total bewilderment.

No one noticed Sacagawea and Anna enter, water in hand, striding purposefully.

“Attila said,” managed Ahk in a shaking voice, “that when he dulls, begins to show traces and toil then he is replaced.”

Sacagawea dropped the glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry to leave it here! I promise I will update as soon as I possibly can! Please let me know what you think, I will try not to keep you in suspense for long!


	3. Truths and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word 'Replacement' is explained...
> 
> An Chapter in which; 
> 
> Attila explains the whole situation, Sacagawea has an uncharacteristic moment, Lewis and Clark are good, defensive brothers, Anna and Ragnar are kind, Jed and Octavius are gallant, Ahk makes good Tea and Larry tries to keep everything together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for how long this has taken me to update, this story has fought and fought me but I think I have it tamed now! Thank so much to everyone who's commented and kudos'd this story! I really appreciate all your feedback!

 

“…replaced.”

The word hung in the air like an ugly cloud.

Larry’s stomach turned to lead.

‘Replaced.’

In an instant Larry could see the horrors opening up before him. Sacagawea would be a wreck, how did you get over that? He was still upset over Erica if he were truly honest but at least she remembered him and the good times they’d had. Sac had nothing. This Teddy was new, completely alien. Who didn’t know his own adoptive son, the idea that he’d never again see the joy on Teddy’s face when he cuddled Jean Baptiste or rode about the museum with Sac made him want to retch.

Sac would never have her bear again, her partner, her love.

God. How did you cope with something like that? He was going to have look up loss advice websites pronto.

And then there was the rest of them. Teddy was their friend, relationships built up over half a century of shared experiences to go to nothing. Larry needed Teddy, he realised suddenly just how much he’d come to rely on Teddy’s sound advice and judgment.  Jesus, this was a mess. And to crown it all Ahk looked up to him no end, beneath the mutual respect for each other as rulers of their lands they’d begun to build a proper bond. The views of this replacement had done more damage than he had thought possible, even after talking to him, Ahk was holding himself differently, more aloof, more guarded.

It hit him with the force of a freight train. Someone had ripped a hole in their family. 

He took a quick moment to take in the faces of the others, Jed and Octavius were actively clinging to each other, trying to support each other into staying upright whilst looking utterly horrified.

Ahk was gripping the desk with white knuckles, eyes wide and grey with disbelief.

Attila was grim whilst Teddy looked confused.

But Sac. Dear God in Heaven. Sacagawea had heard that. Heard the awful news. She had simply stopped. For one awful moment Larry honestly thought she’d reverted to her day form. Her face was empty, a terrible blankness washing all her spirit from her.

Never had Larry felt so empty in the face of such loss, he couldn’t think of a single thing to do. It didn’t feel like his hands were his anymore. He wanted to go and comfort Sac. Wrap his arms around her like the friend he was supposed to be and tell her it would all be alright.

But he couldn’t remember how his feet were supposed to work.

The guilt crashed into him.

He was supposed to be their guardian, their protector. And yet. Somehow he’d let one of their own, one of their dearest friends disappear, be removed in the blink of an eye and he hadn’t lifted a finger to stop it, hadn’t even known.

The familiar feeling of failure began to crush his chest.

“Replaced? How can he be replaced?  He is mine! I will not allow it! By all the ancestors he is MINE!”

Sacagawea had snapped out of it. Attila clearly knew what was going on and by the mountains of her land she would know the whole truth.

She marched up to the warlord, a righteous fury burning in her eyes.

“Tell me now, what do you mean ‘replaced’ by who, when and where do I seek him?!”

_“He is replaced when he is deemed tarnished.”_

“By. Who?” Sac got right up in Attila’s face, grabbing both arms in a death grip, “tell me where does he go? Where is he taken?” Her lip curled back in a fearsome snarl, “I will have my bear back so help me!”

Attila actually looked scared _, “I swear to you Sac I do not know only that sometimes he is taken away and we have a new Teddy who knows none of our ways.”_

Sac was having none it, she shook his arms in frustration, “There must be someone who knows, things written on the desk paper. SOMEONE must know!”

_“He is always taken, every ten years or so-”_

_“Wait?”_ Ahk spun around, stopping mid-translation to face Attila _, “You mean this has happened before?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“When?”_

_“Ten years ago.”_

_“Yes, I got that much!”_ The Pharaoh snapped impatiently _, “What happened?!”_

_“Our Teddy was taken away for repairs and this mockery was left behind.”_

_“So are you saying that-”_

He was abruptly cut off by a hand yanking his arm hard.

He was brought face to face with a very angry, very dangerous looking Sacagawea.

“Ahkmenrah, speak English to me right now or I swear by all my Ancestors you will wish you never learned.”

Ahk swallowed hard. He may have faced down hordes of Nubian warriors but that was nothing to the fury he was facing right now.

“I am sorry Sacagawea,” He replied with a courage he wasn’t feeling, “Attila was just explaining something crucial.”

“Then TELL ME!”

 _“Teddy has been replaced before!”_ Attila repeated.

Ahk pulled himself away from Sac, face screwing up in frustrated confusion, “You’re speaking too quickly Attila! I can’t catch it all!”

Sac tightened her grip

_“Teddy has been replaced before!”_

_“Before what?!”_

_“Before now!”_

_“How can that be? He’s Teddy! He remembers the dawn of the tablet!”_

Attila stared at Ahk in growing realisation, Ahk hadn’t understood the full meaning of his words, though to be fair, ‘temporary’ and ‘permanent’ sounded very similar in his mother-tongue.

 _“But he always comes back!”_ Insisted the warlord

 _“WHAT?!”_ Ahk grabbed hold of Attila, eyes searching the Hun’s face furiously.

“AHKMENRAH!”

_“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE COMES BACK?!”_

**“** **AHKMENRAH!”** Sac dug her nails into his arm in sheer desperation.

 _“He has been replaced five times in my reckoning,”_ continued Attila urgently, “ _but only for a few nights, he always comes back, the SAME Teddy always comes back again.”_

Ahk took a deep steadying breath feeling as though his knees were about to give out on him _, “Oh by the all the Gods.”_

Sac looked like she was about to murder the pair of them.

She didn’t get the chance.

Ahk swung about beaming wide enough to reach ear to ear. Without warning he engulfed a very enraged Sacagawea in a euphoric hug.

_“He’s going to be alright! Sac! He’s coming back! It’s happened before, five times according to Attila, he just goes to be fixed then he comes back! He’s been away before and come back the same Teddy that WE know. Attila’s SEEN it happen. He’s going to come back!”_

Ahk was whooping in Egyptian at very nearly warp speed.

Sacagawea grabbed both sides of Ahk’s face and held him still.

“WHAT. ARE. YOU. SAYING?” She asked with the controlled calm of a tiger just before they pounced.

“I-”

“Ahk, you have to tell us in ENGLISH. We can’t understand you or Attila.” Explained Larry, hardly daring to breath in the hope that something good might have just happened.

OH. He hadn’t even realised he’d been speaking his native tongue.

“My apologies, I-I got carried away.”

Sac’s fingers pressed harder into his jawline as her eyes burned into his.

“TELL. ME. WHAT. HE. SAID.”

“Attila says that this has happened before to Teddy, that yes, he is replaced but the replacement is only temporary. Another model is substituted for the time taken for your Teddy to be renewed but only whilst the real Teddy is away. Attila says he has seen this happen five times now and Teddy, YOUR Teddy always comes back. ALWAYS.”

The pharaoh stared directly into Sac’s dark eyes,

“He’s not gone forever _Ka-Sister_. He will return and he will know you.” 

Ahk was beaming brighter than stadium floodlights.

“Your bear is coming back to you.”

Sac managed a small, smiling “thank you” before her knees buckled, her eyes rolled up and she passed out cold.

Several people cried out in shock as she fell. Not-Teddy moved to help but Attila placed a firm hand on his shoulder accompanied with a low growl. Not-Teddy stopped reluctantly.

Ahk stepped forwards automatically, arms out but missed as Larry shot forwards, catching Sacagawea as she fainted, laying her down gently to the floor.

“Ahk,” Larry began with depth of tone rarely from the night guard even as he took off his jacket to pillow under Sac’s head, “you best not be mixing up Attila’s words here.”

“I swear,” Ahk’s eyes widened in horror as he stood rooted to the spot, arms still outstretched, clutching empty air not entirely sure of what just happened. The comment slapped him back into reality. No he was right, he was SURE he was right! “Larry, all of you, Attila’s said that this has happened before. That Teddy, OUR Teddy gets removed periodically to be polished for lack of a better word. Something to do with the benchmark of the museum and holding it in a high standard.”

“Well that makes sense,” commented Jed, not taking his eyes off the unconscious Sac, “Teddy’s the one who founded this whole place isn’t he? S’pose they hav’ta have him looking all shiny.” 

“But if this has been going on for years why does only Attila know about this?” Asked Larry, he and Anna were knelt by Sac, Larry checking her pulse which was a) there and b) thankfully normal. She really had just fainted. No magic, just relief. Thank God.

“Because, he was rather the only one of us allowed free reign over the years, he saw far more coming and going.” Noted Octavius as he regarded the scene, an interesting mix of worry and pure relief on his face.

“But surely there’s others?”

“We kept to ourselves.” Anna spoke up primly, “the museum as you know it Larry has only really begun to bond since your arrival. Before that, we kept to ourselves for fear of recrimination. So much wasted time.” She couldn’t hide the bitterness in her voice.

Larry really did wish he’d turned the old night guards over to the police. It was nothing less than what they deserved he was discovering. Oh well, there was time to brood later. Right now he had a missing president, an imposter and an unconscious Sac to deal with.

“Is Sacagawea going to be alright?” Ahk crouched beside the Shoshone woman looking mortified, eyes huge and pleading.

“Yeah,” Larry reassured with a quick nod, “yeah Ahk, she will.”

 “I didn’t mean to cause her any distress, really, I thought she’d be pleased.” He was losing his usually firm grip on his composure, instead looking more and more like a worried little brother wanting nothing more for his big sister to be alright again. 

“She is, just it was a bit overwhelming, you telling her in Egyptian first kinda put us all on edge.”

“Sorry, he began, shamefacedly, “I didn’t realise, I thought-”

“We know buddy,” Interjected Jed kindly, “you were jus’ as relieved as we were, I’d be hootin’ in my home tongue too if I had one different from y’all. All y’us do it when stuff gets interesting. Y’should hear the roman coming out of toga boy’s trap when we go driving.”

The general rounded on his friend full of indigence, “Firstly it’s Latin you cattle-obsessed plebian and secondly I do not!”

“ _By Jupiter’s Beard slow will you PLEASE down!”_   Jed looked way too smug as he spoke the ancient language.

Octavius’ mouth fell open.

“See? Y’say it enough I can fair parrot it boy!” grinned the happy cowboy

_“By all the graces of the gods you never fail to surprise me my cowboy.”_

“Er, that one’s new,” Jed suddenly a little uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck at the look Octavius was giving him.

“He said you are full of surprises.”

Everyone swung round to face not-Teddy.

“What?” He sniffed, looking annoyed, “I learned a little Latin at school, now,” he fixed Larry with an angry glare, “will someone please just tell me FOR THE LOVE OF GIDEON what is going on?!”

“Theodore, right, sorry, Mr President. Um, thing is there’s another version of you who’s been here for a long time, 54 years to be exact and you’re kinda replacing him.”

“Yes, Thank you Lawrence, I had rather realised that, I may not be the person I am supposed to be but I am not an idiot.” The roughrider huffed.

Larry felt a sudden rush of pity for the not-president. It wasn’t his fault he was a replacement and didn’t know the ways of the museum and was working off seriously out-dated scare-mongering from the old guards .

“Right, yes, sorry. Long night. Look,” he flailed wildly for inspiration for a moment before it hit him. “Obviously, it’s been a while since you were last here and there’s been some changes.”

“That has been made abundantly clear.”  Theodore was not giving an inch.

“Yeah, but have you actually seen much of it?” Press Larry, “I mean last time you were here you were probably too busy too really see much of anything, running about and trying to keep order and we’ve got new stuff on top of that. Since things are a lot calmer now you can have a tour if you like, Attila, Jed, Octavius, would you mind showing Theodore around, we’ve still got the philosophers exhibit?”

Theodore’s eyes brightened at the last comment.

The miniatures realised what Larry was doing, hell if it would help the current situation thought Jed he was up for playing babysitter. He shared a quick look with Octavius; his friend nodded agreeing silently that getting Theodore out of the way before Sac came round was a very good plan. 

“Sure thing,” Jed answered for the both of them, “we can show you around Mr President, so long as you don’ mind us shoulder sailing!”

“I believe I shall be able to cope with that.”

Ahk moved over to Attila, speaking hun quietly, _“ Attila, please go with new Teddy, Jed and Octavius, take him for a tour, we need him not to be here when warrior-mother wakes, it will be still painful for her. Please don’t intimidate him, it’s not his fault he’s here.”_

 _“But he upset warrior-mother,”_ Attila responded aghast, using Ahk’s phrasing to cover the rather obvious sound of Sacagawea’s spoken name, neither wanted to alert the rest of them to what exactly they were talking about, _“he has angered you, there is hurt still in your eyes gold one. I cannot allow it.”_

Ahk paused, taking a breath, _“Yes he did, but it wasn’t, wasn’t meant, it was unknowing, it was ignorance of the facts.”_ Ahk was determined to keep his voice level and unwavering, _“Please Attila, for her sake lead him away from here, be kind, he will only be with us a week or so, we can grant him a little clemency and keep him away.”_

Attila considered, after a moment he nodded, “ _I will do as you ask, but if he tries to spread lies or harm I WILL stop him. I will not see our home risked. Do you understand me?”_

_“Of course, thank you my friend.”_

Attila nodded gruffly, paused, then squeezed Ahk’s shoulder affectionately before turning to face Theodore, giving him a curt but non-threatening nod.

“Attila will be happy to show you around.”

“I’m sure there are more accurate adjectives you could have used my boy but I thank you for the consideration. Is that dear lady going to be alright?”

The genuine concern reminded them all painfully of their missing friend.

“Yes, yes absolutely. She’ll be fine soon, thanks Theodore.” Smiled Larry.

“Excellent, well in which case, if you fine gentlemen are ready to introduce the wonders of this edifice?” Theodore knew when he wasn’t wanted.

“Of course Mr President. If you would be so kind?”

“Oh, my apologies,” he quickly offered a flat hand for the miniatures to scramble up. “I take my leave of you gentlemen, lady,” he tipped his hat to Anna who smiled and nodded then handed the reins of Texas to Larry. 

“See you later Theodore.” Larry smiled.

“Onwards.” Theodore, Jed and Octavius on his shoulders and Attila by his side headed off to the sound of Octavius extolling the virtues of the construct of the museum, every section accommodating a range of wonders.

Bless the Roman general for being able to step into the breach when he had to.

“Right so guys,” he turned to Anna and Ahk whilst patting the resigned horse, “we have to make sure their paths don’t cross this week. It’s bad enough our president’s gone but-”.

“Having a walking reminder is going to help no one.”

“Exactly”

“So how do you propose we separate them?”

“Teams, I need you guys to help me have a group each evening to keep both of them occupied. If we can have it so both Theodore and Sacagawea are busy doing stuff opposite ends of the museum then they don’t need to see each other, they don’t upset each other or anyone else, Theodore isn’t vilified for stuff that kinda isn’t his fault and Sac does not have to deal with any more crap. Sound good?”

“Absolutely.”

“So who shall we get on board first do y-”

“What the blazes has happened?!”

William Clark and Meriweather Lewis were hurtling down the main stairs.

“Oh boy.” Larry braced himself.

Clark reached the prone Sacagawea first, Lewis hard on his heels. His face melting into concern for his dear friend, he dropped to his knees to stroke the side of her face, “what on earth has happened?! Is she alright? Has anyone smelling salts?”

“Clark, um, buddy, calm down it’s okay.”

“Okay? Sacagawea is in a dead faint! How is that ‘o-kay?’ we travelled with her for months over hellish terrain, she never once complained or took ill, even when we had to eat the tallow candles she remained whole and steadfast, she birthed a child for crying out loud. Sacagawea Does. Not. Faint.”

Clark got up, advancing in full fraternal rage, jabbing a finger at Larry.

“So tell me Guardian of Brooklyn just what in hell has been going on here?”

Larry had never seen either man look so angry. He swallowed hard, standing his ground to answer before either Ahk or Anna jumped in to rescue him.

“Guys, look, it’s been a hard night,”

“Evidently.”

“I mean it, Teddy’s been replaced, there’s a different, newer teddy walking about right now who has only met Sac tonight, who had no knowledge of JB and, well it kinda-”

“Broke her heart.” Clark’s fury melted instantly, “my poor, poor, ‘Wea.”

Lewis had stayed by her side, stroking her hair, “she’s loved him since the moment she first saw him, we were so happy they were finally united. Is there no way we can remedy this? Get her president back?”

“Actually,” Larry began, staring hard at the two explorers, “there is.”

“Name it!”

“Well, this new Teddy, er, Theodore,” He corrected quickly, “isn’t here forever, just the week I think so we were just saying how we need to keep the two of them apart till then.”

“Why?” Clark’s face darkened, “Did this imposter try to impose up on her?”

“No!” Larry cried in horror, “Of course not! And if he did do think Sac would have allowed him to keep his arms?!”

Clark’s face said it all.

“Exactly,” Larry continued, “she would have ended him but even though we know this guy isn’t permanent it’s still going be a painful reminder that her Teddy isn’t here.”

“Well quite,”

“Can I infer for the first part of the night Sacagawea was not aware this was a temporary arrangement?”

“To put it mildly.” Answered Ahk from beside Sac, still looking thrown by the night’s events. 

“Oh, my dear.” Lewis murmured to the woman he considered a sister. 

“Actually the fainting is from finding out that it WAS temporary. She was just really god-damn relieved, as were we all.”

“So” Clark turned his attention back to Larry, “you wish for us to act as chaperones?”

“Not exactly, I just want you guys to help keep Theodore occupied, away from Sac and Jean-Baptiste. It doesn‘t have to be you guys the whole time, he’s off on a tour with Attila, Jed and Octavius right now. But, well, we need all the help and distractions we can get ‘cause, guys, it’s not been pretty.”

“No, I can imagine. Sacagawea does not often lend herself to the process of grieving but when she does.”

“It’s memorable.” Commented Anna quietly.

“Indeed” agreed Clark. For a moment they shared a look of sympathy.

Larry watched the exchange and given that Lewis, Clark and Anna all shared the same ‘4th tour of ‘Nam’ look he was beyond grateful he’d missed that particular trait of Sac’s. It was bad enough having her like this.

“So,” the night guard continued, trying to keep the situation under control. “We’re agreed? Can you guys, all you guys get people to help both groups? I mean, it’s not that I don’t think Sac can’t look after herself but I figure if we can reduce the level of heart break and general horrible this week we’ll all be happier, most importantly Sac won’t have every last nerve shredded. So, we good?”

“Of course Guardian.”

Larry sighed internally, he REALLY had to get Ahk to stop calling him that, it had spread like wildfire amongst the exhibits, he never felt like he deserved that title, not when stuff like this kept happening. 

 _“My BEAR!”_  Sacagawea came to with cry, sitting up, reaching for her love.

Lewis and Clark darted to her side as Ahk and Anna steadied her.

“Hey, Sac, can you switch to English for me?” Larry asked in the calmest voice he had, crouching at her feet trying not to look in any way threatening.

“ _I-English?”_ She began again before Larry’s words fully registered, “yes, yes English.” She looked around, confused, “What happened? Where’s my son?”

“Ragnar has him,” explained Anna quickly, “he’s perfectly safe.”

“And, and my bear?” She forced herself to ask, voice becoming strained, “Did I dream that? Is he here?”

“Not right now Sac, but I promise, he’ll be back by the end of the week. I swear it.”

“Then it is true,” she bowed her head for a moment, gathering her courage before raising again to stare directly at Larry, “but he shall return? It is planned, it will happen in the outside world?”

“Yes, absolutely” confirmed Larry in his most sincere voice, “and I will make sure he comes back to you.” He smiled, pausing to let the news sink in, “You want to get up?”

Sacagawea was trying to process all that had happened. It was too much, too soon, she distracted herself with a far simpler question.  “Why am I on the floor in the first place?”

“You kinda fainted.” Larry explained.

“I don’t faint.” Declared Sacagawea.

“Told you” muttered Clark.

“Always time to try something new though.” Larry offered as a parlay. 

She quirked a small smile at him, looked around then focused back on Larry, “perhaps.”

“Shall we go to the office?”

“I think that might be best.” She had no intention of making a greater spectacle of herself than she already had done.

She made to get up herself but all three men around her helped her up. “I still have legs.” She pointed out, mild annoyance flashing through her voice. 

“Just let us worry about you for once my dear Sacagawea, it’s not often we get the chance.” Petitioned Clark

She raised her eyebrow, “You always worry about me.”

“But usually wordlessly and from a distance.” Supplied Lewis with a twinkle.

Sac relented, “Then consider it a treat gentlemen.”

“We most certainly shall.”

It was a good job too, Sac swayed when she was on her own two feet, Lewis and Clark sliding in each side of her to support her.

“Maybe your help was a good idea.”

“May I have that in writing?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

“If we are to head to the office, maybe I should make some tea? I rather feel we could all use something reassuring.” Ahk could not have sounded more British in that moment if he’d tried. The image was almost absurdly incongruous; a young man in ancient Egyptian regal dress, speaking the Queen’s English like he was born to it.

Larry fought back the urge to laugh, recognizing the over-formal tone as the one Ahk used when he had no other idea of what to do but wanted desperately to help in some way.

“Actually Ahk, that would be awesome. You know where all the stuff is?”

Ahk looked mildly exasperated.

“Right, yes, stupid question, of course you do, you’ve been brewing stuff for weeks.”

 “I’ll go get started.” The pharaoh smiled.

“Anna,” Sac turned to her friend, “will you bring me my son please?” The ‘I need him’ went unsaid.

“Of course, I’ll go to Ragnar now.”

“Thank you, for everything.” She added.

Anna got the full meaning loud and clear.  “Don’t be silly. What are friends for?”

Anna and Ahk hurried off in their respective directions while the rest of the group made their way to the office.

***

The kettle was already bubbling when they made it into the office, Ahk having learned all about the joys and dangers of the kitchen gadgets through pure curiosity in his first few weeks when he had tentatively asked if tea had survived the conflict in Cambridge. Larry had no idea what Ahk had meant but had promised tea was still a thing. He’d bought a range of herbal and black teas based on the look of joy Ahk had given him when Larry could confirm it was still available. He’d been tempted to leave the pharaoh alone when he had his first mug of English breakfast since he’d clearly been having a religious experience.

It was only much, much later he realised Ahk had meant WWII, which rocked back on his heels, the fact that he had been about then, he’d been in Cambridge from 1938-1952 when tea whilst available had been heavily rationed. Apparently at least one of the Cambridge researchers had had a heart.

Tea, as it was, proved massively popular with a lot of people, especially Sacagawea who’d politely asked Larry if he could add a few more herbs to their collection so she may brew a wider range.

Which was why the kitchen had a range of fresh herbs potted around the sides, Sac tended them with a quiet passion till they almost glowed with vitality.

Ahk wordlessly handed Sac a steaming up chamomile, with honey stirred in for extra comfort. It was her favourite for moments of worry.

She took it with a smile, nodding to young man she considered her little brother.

He nodded back, not quite able to keep the look of concern from his eyes.

Sac took a deep breath, “Now we are settled, can someone explain to me exactly what is going on? I need to hear it simply and with all the facts because I am sorry my friends, I cannot follow words after I hear ‘Teddy is gone’”

“Okay, Sac,” Larry began hoping he could get everything across he needed to, “since the break in McPhee has been extra fussy about the state of the exhibits. Apparently it’s been a set thing that Teddy, your Teddy gets a spring clean and polish every decade or so, he’s always returned completely unchanged, the same man you know has come back five times already. This is just one of those times but because Teddy is the founder of the museum they can’t have him missing whilst he’s being spruced up so they get a replacement model in to cover. That’s the guy who’s roaming about out there. Theodore was last here about 10 years ago according to Attila and is only here for the week, he’s been working off outdated information but I think we’ve all put him straight on stuff now. So yeah. Teddy isn’t here right now but he’ll be back, by Sunday, at the latest.”

There was a very long pause.

Nobody dared to breathe.

“I see.” Was Sac’s offering. She took a deep draught of her tea. “Thank you Larry, that was most helpful.” Her face had taken on that awful blank look for a moment. She swallowed hard. She had had time to grieve and it had thankfully been unfounded, now she needed to deal with the current situation, though she honestly wasn’t sure if she had the courage.

“Now I understand the situation I am afraid I do not think I can endure it so I need to ask all of you a great favour.”

“Anything.”

“Name it Sac.”

“I do not think I can bear to deal with a man who looks and speaks like my own but is not. And I will not confuse Jean-Baptiste, he needs to know his father when he returns and I will not have him frightened by an imposter.”

“Actually,” Larry smiled gently, “we’re way ahead of you on this.”

Sac raised her eyebrow.

“We already thought it would be pretty tough to see Theodore walking around being ‘not-Teddy’ so um, yeah, we’ve got people sorted to out to keep him occupied this week.”

Sacagawea was momentarily lost for words. “You, you would?” She began, her voice wobbling with emotion. She controlled it with some effort, “Thank you, I do not know how I am blessed with such family here but I am truly grateful.”

“Aww, c’mon Sac,” Larry moved across the room and sat down next to Sac, wrapping an affectionate arm around her, “we’re a team, all of us.”

“Thank you, I, thank you.” She leaned into the night guard for a moment, drawing strength from his solid presence, then addressed the rest of the room with all the sincerity she had, “I love you all my friends.” 

“And we love you, so don’t worry this week will fly by.” Larry knew it would most likely crawl like an asthmatic snail but he had to at least try to keep her spirits up.

“Hear hear!” Chorused Lewis and Clark, grateful beyond measure that Sac’s spirit truly seemed to be lifting.

Ahk placed a tender hand on her shoulder, before moving to join her on her other side, “we would never let you go through this alone _Ka-sister”_ He spoke quietly, “you mean too much to us, we are always willing to help you, like you are always willing to help the rest of us.” She turned to him, unshed tears filling dark eyes but there was warmth there now that had been missing, “ _thank you spirit brother”_ she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

A sense of calm descended over the room.

It lasted for about three and a half seconds.

“Here we are, I’ve got someone to see you.” Anna opened the door, Ragnar on her heels Jean-Baptiste cuddled securely against her chest, “Look ‘Baptiste, there’s mummy, I promised we’d bring you to her didn’t we?”

As it was Anna had found Ragnar fairly easily given that he was singing an old Norse folksong to the child as he walked the halls, jigging the boy gently as he went. Jean-Baptiste had endless fascination for Ragnar, looking so unlike the other men he usually played with, he loved his thick golden beard and long plaited hair. He usually tried to grab on to both at any given opportunity since it usually meant the Viking would toss him into the air to stop him. This time, he’d clung on tighter than usual and the theign was well aware that the child was not too young to understand that _something_ was wrong, he decided against their usual play opting instead to simply cuddle the child and comfort him as best as he could. Ragnar had no idea what had happened other than the glass-eyed horse lord, beloved of Sacagawea was missing or worse. He had moved away quickly enough to miss the worst of Sac’s lament but he’d heard enough in his time. He spoke sincerely to the dark-eyed child in his arms.

_“Fear not little one, if there is any way we may find your father we shall, you have my word. And if he is beyond us, he is in Valhalla and you shouldn’t mourn his fate, for you will grow strong and mighty and join him one day. Till then, you shall not want for family here.”_

When Anna found them both the Norseman took one look at his friend, shifted Jean-Baptiste to one arm then opened the other invitingly. She nodded gratefully and stepped closer sinking into his side, appreciating the support, wrapping her arms about the warrior. After a moment she pulled herself together, Sacagawea needed her and she was not about to let herself fall apart at the sight and sounds of the evening when the job was only half done. No. Anna Van Grouten was made of sterner stuff. She pulled away from Ragnar to look him straight in the eye.

_“What has happened? Is the horse lord found? Is he dust? What has become of him?”_

_He’s been replaced Teddy has been taken to be mended there is a new Teddy here instead, Theodore-Not Teddy. He is strange and new but he is only here for the week. Sacagawea thought she had lost her love forever but it is only the week. Attila explained this has happened before._

Ragnar, despite not knowing more than five words in Dutch understood the situation pretty well, enough to get gist of Teddy being gone but not for good and there being another in his place. If he’d stopped to think about it, it was mostly down to understanding the movements and tone of Anna as well as a few choice words rather than anything else but he was in a rush.

 _“The replacement, does he wish harm? Does he want Sacagawea? Should I stop him?”_ Ragnar’s sword hand was already twitching.

 _“NO.”_ Anna put her foot down, _“No he doesn’t wish any harm, I’m sure he would wish to court Sac but that is NOT going to happen. We’re going to keep them apart for this week, no chance of upset or fighting then. Agreed?”_

Ragnar considered, squaring the idea to himself  that if this imposter laid a hand on ANYONE in the museum he would have Gunnuld to answer to he nodded gruffly. _“Agreed.”_

_“Good, we need to get Baptiste back to Sac, she’d missing him.”_

_“Then lead the way my maiden.”_

Anna handed back Jean-Baptiste to a very grateful Sacagawea who cuddled him close then held him enough so they could gently rub noses, something JB loved to do with her, he shrieked with glee and tried, as always to catch the tip of hers.

Something in Anna’s soul eased a little, the grip on her heart loosening a little to allow her to breath properly again. Sac looked so much better, not fully, not even close, but better. The Dutch woman leaned unconsciously into the Viking who wordlessly wrapped an arm about her.

Everything was going to be alright. Or, at least, as alright as it could be.

 

**_To be concluded…_ **

**_Thank you so much to everyone for reading this! I am so sorry it’s taken me a while to post up! Please let me know what you think!_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be concluded…  
> Thank you so much to everyone for reading this! Once again, I am so sorry it’s taken me a while to post up! Please let me know what you think!


	4. Distractions and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long week lies ahead but the museum exhibits have several plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented or kudosed this story! (Or this series in general) you guys are giving me life right now. Please let me know what you think of this, final part, of Heart of the Matter! Sorry it's taken me so long to complete it!

The word spread quickly throughout the museum, endless numbers of people reported to Larry, who quickly delegated to Lewis, Clark, Ank and Anna as primary group organisers, it worked surprisingly well and without Theodore truly suspecting the scale of what was happening.

On Tuesday night Lewis and Clark bounded past Sacagawea with the quickest kiss to her and JB either had ever received ready to tackle Theodore to invite him to explore the wilder (read: completely ignored) sections of the fourth floor whilst Anna  her ladies and the newfoundlanders swept up Sac into their sewing corner.

It was a large forgotten office on the far end of the third floor that Larry found. He’d organised the clearing of the room, aired it out and had even helped squirrel away some homely features too, making into one of the cosiest craft rooms Sac had ever seen. Jean-Baptiste was of course a huge hit, loving all the extra cuddles he was getting a he was passed around the room to general delight and more cooing than a dovecote.

“How long has this been here?” Asked Sac as she settled on one of fat floor cushions.

“Oh, about six weeks now.” Smiled Hazel.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you,” the older woman looked about the room appreciatively, “it’s a working progress,” She turned her attention back to the Shoshone woman, “now, we’ve been looking up new practices and techniques for things we’ve missed over the years, picking up what we can where we can,  there’s lots of causes too. Would you like to learn to crochet with us? It’s a pet project at the moment, we’re making blankets for people who need them.”

“Lawrence has found a place that donates yarn to be worked with! Imagine having that much time to spin that much! ” added Martha looking delighted, “I’ve missed being able to just _make_ things. How about you?”

“Now you mention it, yes, I used to help my mother a lot, I’d work leather and add the decorations and help with the clothes.” Sac twitched her fingers and smiled, “you know, I’d love to learn with you if you’re willing to teach me.”

“Of course my dear, now, to start with you take your hook and make something called a ‘magic circle’…”

Sacagawea threw herself into learning this new skill, loving the company she was in and enjoying the fact her son was bringing so much joy to others. Maybe when she had her Bear back she could make more time for things like this as well, not all the time of course but she was beginning to realise how much she missed the company of other women, sat communally like this, it reminded her a lot of her old home. She felt a pang of loss, missing her own dear mother remembering the times she had worked by her side and the rest of her cousins and aunts. Still. It did not do to dwell and this was a good balm for the soul in a familiar setting. Yes, she would certainly be back.

And so the week progressed. Each night a group would come for both Theodore and Sacagawea whisking them off to spend the evening engaged in something different and exciting. Even Dexter joined in, accompanying Sac when she moved from exhibit to exhibit, sat as though on guard on her shoulder, gently petting Jean-Baptiste in his carrier as he warbled happily at the capuchin.  Sacagawea was eternally grateful, whilst she missed her Teddy like she would miss a limb she found  that it didn’t actually hurt as fiercely anymore, not when she was busy learning both to weave and speak with the Peruvian ladies. The range of colours dazzled her and Jean-Baptiste fell in love with the alpacas, shrieking with joy every time one of them licked or nuzzled him. He did his very best to reciprocate. At the end of the evening the ladies presented Sac with a special travel rug, woven in every colour imaginable. _“For the baby,”_ they smiled, _“we did not find time before to gift you. Thank you for bringing him to us.”_ The women had loved him instantly, missing their own children and grandchildren terribly he was an affective balm for aching souls.

Sacagawea accepted the blanket with tears in her eyes, hugging each and every one of the talented weavers. It had begun to dawn on her that she had so much more to learn in this museum. She would not let the opportunity slip.

Lewis and Clark took them both for a long explore of the museum. It was wonderful thought Sac just to spend time with them again like this, like they had so long ago. Lewis and Clark took turns in carrying JB, Clark insisting that if he didn’t ‘pomp’ would forget who his favourite uncle was.  

Sacagawea laughed, pointing out that Jean-Baptiste could never forget him, not with all the jigs they danced and the stories they told. It was a very pleasant evening, allowing them all to reconnect. If truth be told they’d all rather abandoned their exhibit in earnest, just desperate to be free of it, but upon reflection a few months down the line they had all missed each other rather keenly, it was hard to put aside 54 years of imprisonment so easily nor their time on the trail before that. They were bonded beyond words and deed, caring for each other keenly as family of now welcome happenstance.  All three resolved not to leave it so long before spending time together.

Ragnar and his warriors brought Sacagawea up to the arena to teach her some sword and shield combat something she had been eager to learn since the first time she had seen them clash, it was something so different from her own experiences. They encouraged her to bellow her war cries as they sparred energetically; she was a quick study, all her rage at the break in, the horror of the beginning of the week fueling her moves. Next time the museum was under threat she knew exactly how she would deal with the situation. By the end of the evening she was completely exhausted but felt lighter than she had in a long time.

“Thank you, Ragnar, this was, this was just what I needed.”

_“You have a wolf heart, it has been a pleasure to train you.”_

It went unsaid that all of his men were beyond grateful to play with Jean-Baptiste as well, all of them missing their own families from long ago. Each of them took turns between sparring and cuddling.

Larry would never cease to be amused by the sheer incongruity of sights he witnessed as night guard of the natural history museum. He’d come up to check on Sac’s group for the evening and decided two things;

1)    Sacagawea with any sort of weapon in her hand elicited more terror than he was previously aware he could experience.

2)    Ragnar’s retinue were possibly the most adorable group of exhibits in the museum when you added Jean-Baptiste to the mix.

Following on from her battle fury Ahk took her and a sleepy Jean-Baptiste for a much calmer evening, quietly leading her to the flower room.

The Shoshone woman gasped in delight. She’d never been here before, the sights and scents of a thousand different flowers from a hundred different countries bloomed beautifully.

She wrapped her arms about Ahk, eyes alive with joy. “Thank you” she whispered, “thank you for sharing this.” She’d always wondered where the pharaoh hid himself on the rare nights he wasn’t seen much (other than when he was catching up on his sleep of course) she knew he sometimes went to the roof but there was somewhere else too. She’d never looked for it, respecting his privacy but now, now he’d willingly shown her.

“You’re very welcome, I find it soothing here. But this isn’t all I wanted to show you.”

“No?”

“No,” He drew out the dark folder-type screen thing from under his arm, “I thought you might be interested in looking at new medicinal plants that have been discovered since our time. Nicky showed me how to use something called Google, it can tell you most things apparently, and, well, I thought it might make a nice change to read and watch something for a while. There are things called documentaries too which are meant to be very informative. Would you like to?” He actually looked nervous, clearly worried his turn on the whole ‘look after Sac’ week would be a dull installment.

Sacagawea beamed at the Pharaoh, “right now I can think of nothing I want more, I want to know what I have missed and what we need to stock the herb patches with.”

Ahk lit up. “Larry recommended some good ones, I think all I have to do is inscribe the name and it should show us.” He turned to face her, eyes becoming unreadable for a moment, “I never thought I would be grateful for my time in Cambridge but learning the English language has been nothing but useful here.” He faced the screen once more typing in the first recommendation carefully. 

Sac squeezed his arm affectionately; there was a lot he didn’t say she thought. One day, she hoped, he would trust them fully. 

They spent most of the evening ensconced in foliage exclaiming excitedly and scribbling notes in equal measure. By the time they called it a night the notebook Ahk had brought was heavy with ink. Sac leaned into Ahk, “thank you for this, I hadn’t truly appreciated how much I missed learning, discovering more about the world.”

“We are learning together,” Ahk gave her one of his soft, genuine smiles, “you know you’re welcome here any time,” he added quietly.

“You’re too kind to me.”

“Anything for my _Ka-sister_ ,” His grin turned a little sombre, “you know, I always wanted one, a sister I mean, I used to pray every night. Pray for a spirit that was similar to mine, my blooded brother was my opposite, he never really cared about the things I did. So I prayed. It’s taken four thousand years but whoever said the gods were always swift?”

Tears filled Sacagawea’s eyes, he hadn’t spoken like this since the night she offered him unclehood. She knelt up to face him, wrapping her arms about him tightly. “I will always be your _Ka-sister_ Ahk, it is my great honour to call you _spirit-brother_.”

He held on tight, loved that he could actually show affection in this museum. He would never forgive himself if something were to happen to Sac.

Sacagawea enveloped the younger man, the fierceness she felt for him, for everyone here in her new family still took her by surprise sometimes but she felt it all the same. This week had brought into sharp focus just how many friends she had here. How many people who cared so deeply about her. She had always assumed she was liked because she had a use, as had always been the case, from her knowledge of languages to tracking to her understanding of the healing arts no matter how small. Always, people had engaged with her because she could do something for them. Even more recently she brought her child to the museum, his presence lifting many a spirit. Only her bear at first she thought loved her for herself rather than her skill set. Yes, the notion had begun to broaden, to include her closest friends here, that they did actually enjoy spending time with her for the sake of her company but not by much, it was still such a tentative idea that she had kept buried deep in her heart.

But now.

This week she had been naught but a burden, wracked with grief and horror and yet. And yet people, her friends, had been lining up to be with her, to try to help ease her pain of this week, to make it tolerable. She had had no idea when she had earned such bonds of devotion, of love but she would be forever grateful. Never had she felt more included. When her bear was back and the world was right again she resolved to thank everyone and return the many favours she’d been granted in kind. 

***    

Those looking after Theodore found that they forgot it was a chore about half an hour into each evening. With each group, as with Sacagawea, each night was different. They explored, wrestled, discussed, even watched some Robin Hood films much to Theodore’s delight. It dawned on people that they’d never really spent all that much time socialising with their Teddy, he’d taken on so much responsibility, protecting the exhibits, he’d never had time. Especially since the events of first few grim weeks of awakening. They never knew if the day staff questioned the few missing wax exhibits but they, the nightlifers, never forgot them. Teddy had done everything in his power to never allow anyone else to endanger themselves with the Night Guards wrath. If Theodore’s reactions to things were anything to go by, their Teddy, mellowed, relaxed, loving family man Teddy would be even better company.

The last night of Theodore’s time at the museum held a competition between two teams who could track Nala first. Ahkmenrah had explained the game to her and well, she always liked to run rings around the two legs. She had a five minute headstart before both groups were unleashed. Anna had Sac, JB and several of the other museum ladies who had no interest in watching people chase around the museum in the staff room shamelessly enjoying what Larry had called ‘a girls night in’ before wisely fleeing the hail of cushions thrown at him.  He had however, left them with a range of supplies, chocolate, ice cream and most of his travel DVD collection. After rifling through several titles they settled on something called Star Wars. It seemed nicely removed from everything that was going on around them. Within three minutes everyone in the room was engrossed, Sac and Anna tucked up next to each other with JB being cuddled happily by Hazel.

They worked through the trilogy (why they began at four she didn’t know, resolving to ask Larry about it later) it was funny, despite clearly being set in a far and distance future humans didn’t seem to change, they still fought for the same thing. That was heartening. Teddy would love this.

Her heart clenched. Teddy. Tomorrow was where everything hung. She felt as though her own future was balanced on a knife’s edge. Her bear HAD to come back to her. Deep down she knew if something was wrong, if he did not return the museum, her family would rally. But there was only so much that could be done to tend a wound a like that. She stopped herself thinking. It wasn’t helping. Tomorrow was tomorrow and she would face it with all the courage she possessed but right now? Now was tonight, and chocolate and her friends. It would see her through.

***

Theodore’s team won by a whisker, much to the amusement of everyone.

“Bully!  Bravo gentlemen, a fine sport!” He shook hands enthusiastically with Lewis, Clark and Ragnar.

 He offered commiserating handshakes to the other team, Jed, Octavius, Marshall and Lucius riding on the shoulders of Attila, Ahk and finally Nicky who, as customary for a Saturday night was joining them.

Ahk scratched Nala’s ears, “Traitor,” he teased the big cat. She licked him affectionately.

“Your highness, a word if I may?” Theodore approached Ahk. The pharaoh tensed, he’d tried his best to avoid the president. The words from the first night kept ringing in his ears every time he saw him, it unsettled him more than he cared to admit, if he had guts he was sure they would have knotted.

“Of, of course.” His strict trained kicking into overdrive, he may not want to be around the man but his couldn’t override his hardwired diplomacy.

Theodore led him to the side of the main lobby, keeping them in sight of everyone else. Larry watched them move, keeping an eye in case things went south.  “What can I do for you?” The formal pleasantries fell so easily from his lips. It was like donning his armour. Even so, he braced himself for another tirade or at least a character smear.

“Well, pharaoh, it is rather what I can do for you, I cannot unsay those terrible words upon my first meeting you however, I wish you to know just how wrong I realise I was. I was misguided and like a fool I did not question my information. So I would like to offer you my most sincere and humble apologies for my gross misconduct.”

That. That was not what Ahk had been expecting.

“Oh, well-” He scrambled desperately for something to say, “There’s always lies and slander against us, I’m glad I have proven the rumours to be false.”

“Indeed you have your highness, beyond all reproach, I have not heard a single complaint against you and in the deeds I have witnessed you have been courteous and kind. And,” he took off his glasses to clean them, it was such a ‘Teddy’ motion it was all Ahk could do not to take step back in surprise. “I am also aware that there has been an endeavor to keep myself and Sacagawea from crossing paths, and before you think it, no I am not annoyed, yes, I could have just been asked but I appreciate the fact that it was an effort made to spare my feelings rather than thinking me an imbecile.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Asked Ahk guardedly, suspicious that the man was going to try and reach Sac through him, perhaps the apology was just a flattery technique to soften him up. Ha! Ahkmenrah was over 4000 years old, he’d heard them all and despite what some people thought he was not a pushover. He shifted stance ever-so-slightly.

Theodore noticed, carrying on regardless, “Because my bo-pharaoh” he stopped himself just in time, “I just wanted you to know, for what it is worth from someone like me that I am glad you are here. I have been keeping an eye on you, most likely when you were doing the same thing to me. I see how you watch everyone here, they are your people , you are protective of them, like any good ruler should be.”

“I have not been a ruler for 4000 years.” He countered, disliking where this might be going.

“But you still act like one”

“No!” He was indignant now; he’d tried so hard to fit in! “No, here I am just one of many.” And he liked it that way, here he had more freedom than he'd ever known. 

Theodore held up an imploring hand, “Hear me out Ahkmenrah, what I was trying to say was that you clearly care for them all, especially those closest to you and that’s commendable. Sacagawea is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on however, she has chosen another. I will take consolation in her choice is me albeit a different me. What I mean to say is that if it is not I who may carry her favour then I am glad that the world she resides in cares so deeply for her and that she is surrounded by family during what I am sure has been a difficult time. I am sure my counterpart will be very proud.”

Ahk had no idea what to do with that information. Things had never been this complicated in Egypt. Then again, he had always had the option to kill anyone he disliked back then. Not that he had outside of battle of course, but it always felt like solutions were simpler back then. 

“Thank you.” He relaxed fractionally, now it seemed clearer this Theodore was not about try and gain an audience with his _Ka-Sister_ , “Yes we all care about her a great deal,” he grew bolder, knowing this man was likely not to be seen for another ten years after tonight, “she is like a sister to me, I would give my life for hers and for her child.”

“I would expect nothing less.” The president looked as though he were about pat Ahk’s shoulder before changing his mind. Ahk was immeasurably grateful. He offered a hand instead, Ahk took it, shaking out of formality rather than desire but it usually made his heart wince every time he was actively rude. “Now,” Theodore continued, “shall we? There seems to be a farewell gathering.”

Ahk turned to follow the president’s gaze, indeed there was something happening over by the desk. Most of the trackers and those who had been cheering them on gathered around the main desk, Larry was in the middle, obscured by the rest, he was clearly doing something but Ahk couldn’t tell what, instead he caught Nicky’s eye, the child sitting happily on the edge of the desk, watching the proceedings.

As it was, Nicky had been really watching Ahk and Theodore, he knew there was something up with them, something had happened-the way Ahk was standing was all wrong. He was tall and stiff and regal, very much in ‘Pharaoh’ mode. Nicky preferred the Egyptian in ‘Ahk’ mode when he was far more fun. He didn’t like it when things made him flip back to Pharaoh, it usually meant Ahk wasn’t happy with what was going on but he didn’t want to be rude. Nicky wasn’t sure about Theodore, he was very loud and too-enthusiastic. He had none of Teddy’s softness. If he was honest, it really unsettled him to see someone who looked like his surrogate uncle but not be him. He’d stayed a polite distance away, sticking by Ahk for most of the evening. But then he’d pulled Ahk aside and he seemed to be doing something to upset him though he couldn’t make out what was being said.

He breathed a sigh of relief as they made their way over but Ahk was still definitely in ‘Pharaoh’ mode. Time to sort that out.

“Ahk!” Nicky leapt off the desk and threw himself at the older boy’s middle, “we’re having pizza tonight! Dad’s treating everyone! Wanna share?!” Ahk beamed and ruffled Nicky’s hair affectionately, mood lifting instantly at the boy’s exuberance.

“That sounds like a fine plan! But remember you offered, you can’t complain at the choice of amendments.”

Nicky rolled his eyes, “They’re called toppings Ahk. And you pick weird ones.”

Ahk huffed in mock indigence, “You like pepperoni! You said so the first time you introduced me it!”

“Yeah but not when you mix pineapple in with it.”

“Pineapple is food worthy of the gods.”

“You’re such a freak.”

“And you’re a pale, godless heathen and yet do I complain?”

 Nicky, lacking the drive to actually start name calling since Ahk was looking so much happier, settled for the firm favourite method of reply.

He stuck his tongue out at the pharaoh.

Ahk responded in kind, laughing when Nicky head butted his midrift in retaliation, both boys hugging before going to investigate the rest of the gathering.

It was good thought Nicky, being ten sometimes, it meant he could get away with more than others. He wasn’t above playing the age card to help a situation from time to time and it had certainly worked this time. His beloved older adoptive brother was back firmly in ‘Ahk’ mode, relaxed and smiling again. Nicky grinned up at the Egyptian who smiled back. Yeah, being ten did come with advantages.

Larry had been watching their interactions from the corner of his eye, call it a dad thing but he could usually spot Nicky a mile off and get a read off his mood very easily. He didn’t like to think too hard about the fact he could do that for Ahk now too. He was very pleased their friendship seemed to be only getting stronger as the weeks wore on, it had been four months since he’d first taken on the role and both Nicky and Ahk were good for each other. Nicky finally had the sibling he’d always wanted and, Larry suspected, Ahk did too.

“Hey guys,” began Larry, getting everyone’s attention, “I just wanted to have a little toast to Theodore, since it’s his last night. I know we didn’t get off to the best of starts but I just wanted to say it’s been a pleasure to have you and spend time getting to know you.” He raised a glass “to Theodore.”

“Theodore!”

“Thank you gentlemen, ladies, it has been excellent to share this marvelous museum with you all, I am very glad my original had the presence of mind to construct it. I wish you all health and happiness in all your endeavors and I hope we may meet again one day.” 

“Hear hear!” Called Clark, determined more than ever to get to know Teddy better, having been impressed with the replacement’s general temperament. He was, after all courting his sister of choice. They would be wed at some point too no doubt. It was something he and Lewis agreed on utterly.

Larry’s phone rang. “Pizza’s here!” Cried Nicky delightedly, already heading for the loading bay, Ahk on his heels determined to check the door first. The pharaoh still wore his khopesh on his hip, much to Larry’s consternation but he couldn’t really argue when every so often he looked at the young man and was flashed back to seeing a bruised and bloody face.

The night guard headed after the pair, since he was the one with the actual money. It didn’t take long to have everyone eating companionably (after he’d delivered several of the extra ones he ordered to the staff room. The women were so engrossed in the destruction of the death star they hardly noticed him)

***

All in all it was a successful evening. Sacagawea had been distinctly impressed by Princess Leia, though she hoped like her she had only lost her love temporarily. Before returning to her exhibit to face the dawn she knew she had one last thing to do. Larry, she knew had been spending most his time making sure Theodore was kept occupied a feat she was eternally grateful for. Still before time was up she was determined to say her what had been brewing for a week.

She found the night guard seeing all the miniatures safely back to their diorama. “Larry, may I have a word?”

“Of course Sac, what I can I do for you?”

“Actually, about that, you’ve done so much this week, I don’t know where to start. I just want to say how grateful I am. Thank you for being so kind.”

 Larry’s face softened into his kindest smile, “You know you’re more than welcome, I’m glad it’s not been as awful as it could have been.”

“You’ve helped make it more than tolerable.”

She stepped forward, hugging him in wordless thanks.

He was slightly taken aback, Sac was not the most demonstrative of people but hey, whatever people needed.

“Hey,” he wrapped his arms about her, careful of the sleeping Jean-Baptiste on her back, “we’re family remember. It’s what we do.”

She drew back, facing him with all the courage she could muster, tears welling once more though she refused to let them fall.

Larry read her easily for a change. “It will all be okay Sac, I promise. Tomorrow everything will be back to normal. I swear.”

“And if it is not?”

“We’ll handle it. All of us together and make it right. Together.”

“I shall strive to have your faith.” She managed a firm smile that looked like it was the only thing holding her together. In truth she was terrified. She had no idea what was going to face her the next time the sun set.

Larry hugged her again. “Everything is going to be okay.”

“I hope so.” She whispered.

Larry squeezed her gently. There was nothing else he could say.

Lewis and Clark appeared around the corner, stepping lightly, with care. “My dear Sacagawea, I wondered if you’d be kind enough to permit us to escort you home?”

She tightened her grip on Larry briefly, a signal to say she was ready before turning to face them. “Yes, that would be most appreciated. Till tomorrow Larry. Good Night.”

“Good night Sac, Clark, Lewis,” he nodded to the men as they each offer Sacagawea an arm. With the look of a woman walking to the gallows she accepted both and headed off to her exhibit.  

Her brothers of the track helped her inside, each hugging her in turn, there was nothing either of them could say, she knew they would be there whatever happened but she could not bring herself to speak. They understood anyway.

As the sun rose she was still whispering her prayers. 

***

Never had the life that filled her each night felt so full of trepidation. She would know tonight if Attila had been right. Summoning all her strength, reminding herself of all she had endured she and Jean-Baptiste would survive whatever came next.  

Very carefully she removed her baby from her back, wordlessly handing him to Clark. Sac had no idea if she was likely to faint again so she was most definitely not risking it with son on her back.

Nodding to both her men she headed out towards the main lobby.

She heard him before she could see him.

**HIM.**

Her feet took over the situation and Sacagawea was _running._

She sprinted into the foyer, leaping the last few feet into his arms, wrapping herself fully about her bear, her Teddy.

He was back.

Not caring who was there to witness she pressed her lips to his, pouring all her passion, her love and her utter, utter relief at having him back again.

Teddy was nearly knocked over the force of Sacagawea’s greeting. He reacted instinctively holding her tight to him as she locked her legs about his waist. She stole his breath before he could even ask what he’d done to deserve such a welcome, kissing him harder, deeper than they ever had as though she were trying to meld with him body and soul.

Only when she pulled back did he see her tears.

Wordlessly he wiped them gently from her face still holding her to him, her legs and arms still wrapped tight against him, before resuming the kiss, this time softer, calmer but every bit as full of love as the first confirming everything between them.

He was home.

***

Sacagawea reflected later that evening once her bear was told of the events of the week and what he missed. Neither had let go of the other that evening once the other exhibits had finished their welcomes.

Teddy had been rather astonished truth be told at his reception. Lewis and Clark both shook his hand, each pulling him in for a brotherly hug and hearty slap on the back, Jed had whooped and Octavius had spoke in Latin and saluted. Ragnar engulfed the president in a jovial embrace whilst Anna hugged him gratefully whispering how glad she was to see him back safe and well with Sacagawea once more. Attila would have squeezed all the air out of Teddy if he had been anything other than wax, lifting him a little off the ground in exuberance whilst Dexter stroked the side of his face and moustache affectionately. Larry had shook hands then pulled him in for a reassuring hug, Larry needing to confirm that their Teddy was in fact back and the world was not playing some cruel trick. Ahkmenrah had aimed for giving Teddy a formal, dignified greeting as befitted his rank but halfway though his emotions got the better of him, breaking into a proper hug like he was greeting a returning parent, Teddy reciprocated happily.

All in all it was clear he had been sorely missed by everyone.

Sacagawea looped her arm in his once everyone had the chance to see for themselves their friend had returned. She was done with sharing for the night. They headed off together quietly, along with Jean Baptiste to settle in the office for some much needed family time.    

A lot of what had happened in her life, both remembered and in the museum had not been her choice, she had not chosen her much older husband Toussaint. The one who’d given her Jean-Baptiste. It had not actually been her choice to assist Lewis and Clark on their expedition though now she was deeply grateful for the opportunity, she’d been picked because of her language skills despite the fact she was seven months pregnant. She’d given birth away from her family, from her mother. No, not much in her life had been of her choosing. Separated from her child, being trapped behind glass in the museum was definitely not a path she would have selected for herself either. But now?

Now she had been freed.

She could choose to come and go as she pleased with her baby, speak to whomever she wanted whenever she wanted, befriend anyone she wanted and she was free to love absolutely anyone she wanted.

She just couldn’t quite believe he loved her back.

Theodore Roosevelt, 26th President of the United States, born years after her expedition with Lewis and Clark, rough rider, explorer, adventurer.

And he had chosen her just as much as she had chosen him.

They were together, her bear, the man she could pick out from a sea of replicas. His warmth, his love his spirit calling out to her wherever they may be.

It had taken her several life times but finally she had found her soul mate.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this! It turned out much longer than I had expected! Teddy and Sacagawea are reunited and everyone in the museum has bonded a little closer! I should have another instalment for you next week all going well! My workload has recently increased but I will be continuing this series as regularly as I can! Please let me know what you thought of this one! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger! I promise to try and get the next chapter up ASAP!  
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
